Forever
by Sweetly-Sour94
Summary: I would gladly accept death if it meant protecting you, but it seems I can't even do that anymore. I will wait for you. Forever if I have to. AU, Kaishin, Immortal!Kaito, starts with HakuAoko generations then goes into the Kaishin, No flames, don't like don't read, shonen-ai
1. In which there is a prologue

"Tantei-kun… Shinichi… Shinichi…" a figure in white sobbed over a dark mass. The crying man's clothes were rumpled and there were more than a few bullet marks in the silk. A hat rolled a few feet away; it would have looked innocent if not for the blood splatter that covered it. The dead man in the white figures grasp had a smile on his face, one of relief and affection, but his eyes that stared at the crying man were blank, dead. A large red mark covered the place above his heart, confirming what the pale skin and cold touch were trying to convey.

But the figure in white continued to cling, his tears never pausing, as if he hoped he could bring the man to life again. In his hand sparkled a small, clear diamond and in the pale light of the moon that flouted through the window the small stone seemed to glow a soft red.

_'… Little dove, do you have a wish?' _the voice echoed around the room, hollow and feminine. The man continued to sob breathlessly.

_'Oh, my poor broken little dove. So sad, so sad. Please tell me your wish.' _The stone's glow pulsed causing the man's cries to slowly stop but he still did not answer.

_'Anything, my stained little dove, anything I can do I will. To see you so sad shatters me.' _The voice was mothering, comforting and the man slumped sadly against an invisible presence.

"Shinichi…" he whispered, the heartbreak clear though his mask tried to hide it.

_'You want the boy to return to you, little dove?' _His hair seemed to shift as if someone was running their fingers through it.

"Y-yes. You can do that, can't you? Bring him back to me?" the broken (oh so broken) man almost couldn't bare the hope that seeped into him.

_'No one can bring back the dead, little dove.' _The man deflated, his mask breaking even more. _'But. But, I can do something.' _

"Please…"

_'Death may collect him now, but life is a cycle. He will return in due time. If a life with this one is what you want, what you truly need, I can help you wait for the day he returns.' _The voice paused as the man began to chuckle darkly.

"You want to grant me your tear? Your immortality?" The figure's voice sparked with anger.

_'You can remind him, little dove. The little red string that connects you will not let memories die as long as one is alive and though death can cut that little string it can only connect you to the one you have chosen. A simple retying of that thread can guarantee your life together. Little dove, I want you give you that which you deserve.' _The voice was soothing, placating. _'You have searched and searched and __**searched**__ for me. And now that you have found me will you allow me to reward your determination?'_

"… Fine." The figure whispered one arm hugged the still body to him as he raised the other into the stream of moonlight. The little stone's soft glow turned to a blaze that seemed to lick and curl around him. "Give me your tear."

_'Of course, my little dove.' _The voice softened. In the moonlight another stone shone inside the diamond. The other stone, that stone-within-the-stone, cracked and spread into its clear container. The diamond filled with the red color. All of the clear focused at the bottom point before it condensed on the outside and dripped onto the figure's face. The liquid sat on his skin for only a moment before it disappeared into his flesh.

Warmth flashed over his entire body. The voice began to sing quietly and all he knew was comfort. He was in his mother's arms. His father's hand was ruffling his hair fondly. He was wrapped in his lover's embrace.

_'Sleep, little dove. You shall wait for a long time, but you __will__ see your beloved again.'_


	2. In which a story begins

[A/N: I do not own anything Gosho-sensei owns but I do own all of the OCs sp please no stealy?

"_This means speaking in Japanese._"

**(These are scene changers, now story start)]**

The first time I ever remember meeting him was on my tenth birthday although my mother tells me he was there when I was born. Of course I wouldn't remember that anyway but still he struck me immediately as someone I would be able to recognize for the rest of my life. It is one of the few memories of my childhood that I can remember with absolute clarity.

**(To the time when he was little!)**

It was a warm summer day, perfect for anything to do with outside which is probably why my mother hosted my party out in the backyard. I was restless as I waited for my family to get there. I watched eagerly as all kinds of cars pulled up.

The first one to arrive was my Uncle Chase and Aunt Taylor with their kids Diana and James. Uncle Chase was my mother's brother and always loved to show off his restored classic cars, which he fixed and painted himself. Aunt Taylor was Chase's wife, she worked as lawyer in the downtown area but that didn't stop her from being the funniest and weirdest woman you'd ever meet. Diana and James were twins a little younger than me and were usually focused on videogames, this fact was proven by the gameboys they both had clenched in their hands.

The second family was my father's sister Aunt Kimi and her son Li. Aunt Kimi was the CEO of a big corporation, I could never recall what they did exactly but it had connections all over the world. She was young looking and really liked to wear pantsuits. Li was two years older than me. Whenever we got together there was sure to be chaos. He was a prankster plain and simple and he had a real knack from inventing weird gizmos that did really simple things, like his toast catcher that caught the toast as it popped out of the machine and flung it on to your plate so you wouldn't have to touch the hot bread with your hands. Of course there were still kinks in it like the fact that it often over shot the plate. One time it actually broke an expensive vase in his mother's house but we'd agreed never to talk about that again.

The third car that pulled up contained my mother's parents, Grandma Lynn and Grandpa Howard. Grandma Lynn was the stereotypical grandmother. She loved to knit and bake sweets, whenever she visited she always brought a plate of chocolate chip cookies no matter how much my mother told her not to. Grandpa Howard grew up on a farm that he had taken over when his father died which explained his thin figure and muscled forearms. He actually didn't like to be called Howard and preferred to be called Howie but we kids had agreed a long time ago to call him Grandpa Howard just because we liked it when he'd chase us around the yard.

The fourth car was my father's younger sister Aunt Chi and her boyfriend Daniel. Aunt Chi worked as a veterinarian for an animal shelter. She always had a really delicate look about her, like she would break if you touched her. But I knew she could easily break boulders if given the right tool, another thing Li and I had agreed never to talk about again at least while there were brooms present. Daniel had been Aunt Chi's boyfriend for three years and whenever I asked when he was going to pop the question he would glance at Aunt Chi and say that he was waiting for someone's blessing. Daniel worked at a bank but I was told that he was going to school at night, I had snorted at that (school at night, how horrible), to become a middle school science teacher.

After Aunt Chi and Daniel arrived the people stopped coming. I knew my father wasn't actually present at the party yet, he had gone to pick up his parents at the airport, but my mother continued to look down the road nervously every so often like she was expecting more guests. I was rather confused because everyone was here apart from dad and my other grandparents so I wandered over to Li and asked if he knew what she was looking for.

"You're turning ten this year, right?" Li said with a contemplating look on his face, similar to the face he made when he was thinking up a really fun rank.

"Yeah, why?" I responded confused by the grin that was growing on his face.

"Then she's probably waiting for _that guy_." Li's purposeful avoidance of a name threw me off.

"Who?" I asked, watching as my mom fiddled idly with the snack table while glancing down the road again. It was one of the few signs I knew of that said she was nervous.

"You'll see~." Li snickered at the deadpan look I threw his way. It always irritating when he teased me.

Suddenly I heard my mother called out my name, gesturing almost wildly for me to come over to her. As I walked over to her I followed her gaze to the silver car moving down the street towards our house. The car was sleek and obviously well cared for, like one of those cars you see as car shows all shiny and new. When I reached my mother she put her hands on my shoulders, pushing me to stand in front of her almost like a shield. While I wondered at the odd behavior of my normally laidback mom the silver car stopped right by our driveway, lining up behind Uncle Chase's restored car, and a young man stepped out.

The man, no older than a teenager, had wild brown hair that looked almost like mine save the obvious color difference. He wore sunglasses that had made my mind put him immediately in the cool guy role. He had a normal, casual blue t-shirt on and faded jeans, his tennis shoes were the bright white only achieved by being brand new. He scanned the crowd, most of whom hadn't noticed his arrival, before looking over at me and mom. Then he grinned happily and shut his car door before trudging up the driveway towards us.

My mother squeezed my shoulders once before easing the tension out of them until they were just resting there. Other people were starting to notice him now. My mother's side of the family looked on in puzzled bewilderment while my father's side brightened and began picking their way over to us.

"Tasha!" the man cried happily when he got close enough to hear. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you again Kaito…-niisan." I blinked when my mother added the Japanese honorific to the man's name, almost like an after thought. Why was my mother, a woman in her late thirties, greeting a teenager, who didn't look a day passed eighteen, like he was her older brother?

"Is the whole family here?" the man, Kaito, asked glancing around with the smile still on his face.

"Yes, Ichiro will be back soon. He just went to pick up his parents at the airport." My mother smiled her hostess smile then she took her hands off of my shoulders and put one on my head.

"And this is the little prince who's turning ten today?" Kaito finally took notice of me, crouching down to my eye level. I blinked at the odd reference, glancing up at my mother who just smiled down at me. I looked back at the odd teenager before speaking.

"Yes, my name is Hiro Hakuba. Nice to meet you." Kaito looked me up and down before nodding his head cheerfully.

"The pleasure is mine Hiro-kun." He stuck out his hand and flicked it. Suddenly a yellow rose appeared in his hand, he tucked it into my coat's pocket. "Happy Birthday little prince."

"Thank you, sir." I had no idea how to address this boy my mother was being so polite to so I fell back on my father's politeness training.

"Please call me Kaito-niichan, ne?" Kaito's grin brightened at my stare.

"A-alright then Kaito-niichan." After I spoke he nodded and turned just in time to intercept Li's tackle-hug.

"Kaito-niichan!" he crowed. The teen spun the black haired boy around before setting him on the ground and ruffling his hair.

"Li-kun! How are those inventions of yours coming along?" Kaito laughed.

"Great! My movie picker machine is almost done." Li grinned happily.

"What happened to that toast catcher you were so fond of?" Kaito asked and Li threw me a sheepish look.

"We don't talk about that Kaito-niichan." I said while glancing over at Aunt Kimi who frowned at the mention of the vase killer machine. Kaito glanced between the three of us before nodding knowingly.

"How is the company doing Miss Big-shot?" Kaito teased at Kimi who huffed playfully.

"Wonderfully. I've just gotten a proposal for a branch in China." Kimi crossed her arms smugly.

"Where's the little veterinarian?" Kaito asked looking around.

"Trying to drag her boyfriend out from his hiding place." Kimi nodded toward the house and we turned to see Aunt Chi trying to pull Daniel over to our group. Once she finally got him close enough to us she let go of his hand and ran over to hug Kaito.

"Niichan!" She cried happily. Kaito laughed and hugged her back.

"How are you, little Chi-chan?" Kaito let go, pulling her away far enough so he could look her over.

"Perfect. I want you to meet my boyfriend." Chi was beaming at him before she pulled away, hurrying over to grab Daniel's hand before tugging him over. "Kaito this is my boyfriend Daniel, Daniel this is Kaito."

"Pleased to meet you Kaito-san." Daniel hesitated before bowing politely.

"As it is to meet you Daniel-kun." Kaito bowed back. I noticed Chi was glancing between the two anxiously. "Where do you work, Daniel-kun?"

"Ah, I'm currently working at HBSC holdings bank but I'm going to school at night to become a teacher." Daniel said and smiled at the faces Li and I made at the mention of school.

"Oh? What do you want to teach?" Kaito tipped his head to the side, adding to the young teenager look.

"Science, with a focus on physics." Daniel let his shoulders relax. Kaito smiled and moved to hook his arm around Daniel's neck.

"Walk with me for a moment. We'll be back soon." Kaito waved at us before he led Daniel away from us, his head tipped toward the nervous banker.

"He doesn't cut corners does he?" Kimi shook her head. I blinked up at her, more than a little confused, wondering what she meant.

"Ichiro is back." My mother called making me turn to look at the driveway again, just in time to see my dad's pick-up truck pull in. I cheered and started running toward the man climbing out of the truck cab.

"Dad!" I called making my father grin over at me while helping an old woman out of the truck. I should note at this point that I'd never actually met my Japanese grandparents face-to-face so I had no idea what they looked like but I knew immediately that this woman was my grandmother. She had messy, dark gray hair and dark blue eyes that matched my father's perfectly.

Once she was out my father turned to help out a neatly dressed old man. I could recognize him as my grandfather almost as quickly as I had recognized my grandmother. His hair was pale blonde, the kind of pale one only achieved through age, and his eyes were reddish brown.

The couple smiled in thanks at my father before turning to look at me. Suddenly I felt extremely shy. These were two people I had never met and usually I didn't care what people thought of me, but the wave of self-consciousness that hit me made me fiddle with my coat and brush at my pants nervously. Maybe this is what Daniel felt like when he met Kaito?

"_Is that the birthday boy I see?_" My mind blanked for a moment before I realized that my grandmother was speaking in Japanese.

"_Hai Obaa-san._" I said with a blush, very aware of my English accent.

"_Come here child; let your Obaa-chan give you a hug!_" My grandmother bent over slightly and opened her arms in offering. I perked up and moved over to accept her hug.

"_He looks like he's got a good head on his shoulders._" My grandfather said clapping a hand on my father's shoulder.

"Thanks 'Tou-san." My dad laughed.

"_Do you think Kaito is here yet?_" My grandmother let go of me and straightened back up.

"_Kaito-niichan is here._" I pointed back to the two men wandering around the edge of our property. "_He's talking to Daniel, Chi-obachan's boyfriend._"

"_Really now?_" My grandfather narrowed his eyes. "We shouldn't keep the others waiting, ne?"

"Alright." The switch from Japanese to English threw me off a bit but I followed them as they walked over to the group.

"'Kaa-chan, how are you?" Kimi hugged my grandmother as we approached.

"I'm wonderful dear. How are you?" I tuned out their conversation, turning my head to glance around. I blinked when I saw Kaito returning with a very confused looking Daniel.

"Aoko!" He let go of Daniel's shoulders and ran over to scoop my grandmother up in a hug.

"Let go of me BaKaito!" My grandmother sounded as irritated as Chi when she got what Li and I called broom-happy. Kaito laughed, letting go of the old woman to get a good look at her.

"Ahoko, you haven't aged a day." The old woman snorted in amusement.

"I bet you I've changed more than you." She countered. Kaito's smile turned somber for a very brief second.

"Well now. I hope the thief isn't trying to make away with my wife." I blinked in surprise at the teasing tone my stiff looking grandfather spoke in. Kaito turned to him with a deadpan look on his face.

"Again with that thief thing!" Kaito sauntered over, a playful scowl dominating his face. "Keep at that and your hair is going to turn purple."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion but my grandfather just rolled his eyes while my grandmother chuckled. This strange teenager was talking to my grandparents as if they were old friends, secret jokes and casual stances.

"If any more of those horrible chemicals touch my head I might just lose my remaining brain cells." Kaito laughed at my grandfather's comment.

"Oh yeah!" Kaito turned to Chi and gave her a bright grin. "That Daniel of yours is a real keeper, Chi-chan."

"Yes, he is." Chi beamed and hugged Daniel.

The party continued the way most birthday parties do. We ate, we talked, and at the end I opened the gifts my family gave me. The present that struck me the most was the mini-piano Kaito gave me. Confused, I blinked at the colorful box it was in before looking up at him.

"I think you'll like it Hiro-kun." Kaito's smile was kind. "Music can be very therapeutic."

After the party, when everyone else had gone home, he stayed and taught me some simple tunes to play. He left after two days with the promise to see me again. That time came five years later when my little sister was born.

**(Suddenly he's 15? The hell?)**

The hallway was quiet. Looking from left to right you couldn't see anyone in the sterile white corridor except for the small group I was currently in. I sat with my back pressed against the space next to my mother's room. Kimi paced in front of me, I was absently surprised she hadn't worn the tile down with her quick steps, biting her thumb nail worriedly and glancing at the door. Li sat next to me with his arms around his knees, burying his head in the divot between his knees. Chi and Daniel were taking up the two chairs across the hall from Li and me. A pained cry filtered through the room's door making each and every one of us wince.

Fast paced steps made me look up just in time to catch Kaito turning the corner. My eyes widened when I saw how little he had changed. Everything from his age to his physique was the same, only his hair had changed being longer than it had been five years ago.

After our first meeting my father had shown me picture after picture of Kaito and him, showing how he had aged but Kaito had not. Even though it had been hard evidence a part of my mind had always thought of it as a lie, a prank. The realization that it had been the truth stunned my brain for a moment.

"I'm not too late?" Kaito huffed when he reached us. Kimi shook her head and Daniel began to stand to offer the man his chair, stopping when Kaito slid down to sit on my other side. "Oh good."

"How was your flight Niichan?" Chi asked softly.

"A bit hectic but nothing I couldn't handle." Kaito smiled over at her. "How is married life treating you?"

"Fine." Chi smiled. "We're moving out of the apartment and into the house next month."

"If you need help moving you're always welcome to ask me." Kaito offered making her smile and nod. Then he turned his attention onto Kimi. "I hear you've met someone, Kimi-chan."

"Hm?" Kimi stopped pacing and glanced over at him. "A-ah, yes. I met him at a café. He's a college professor."

"I'd love to meet him." Kaito smiled when she nodded and returned to pacing. He glanced over at Li and frowned lightly. "Li-kun?"

"He's asleep." I murmured. "He had an important test in 5th hour and spent all of last night studying."

"Ah." Kaito nodded knowingly before grinning at me. "So how does it feel knowing you're going to be a big brother soon, little prince?"

"Honestly?" I smiled sheepishly. "I feel so nervous my stomach is trying to decide whether it wants to make me taste my lunch again or not."

"You'll make a wonderful big brother, Hiro-kun." Kaito wrapped and arm around my shoulders, giving me a small side hug. "Little sisters are like gifts you can't wait to open. They wrestle out your paternal side without ever trying and make you want to be a good person. Plus, they're damn fun to tease."

Just as I was about to respond another one of my mother's pained screams filled the air, this one much louder than before. Soon after the sound died leaving a ringing silence a small infant's cry made me sigh with relief. I leapt up as the door opened revealing my father in scrubs with an expression of immense joy, although I could swear I saw his legs shaking as he ushered us into the room.

The sight that greeted me made the air rush out of my lungs. My mother looked so very, very tired (sweat trailing down her face in bullets, her hair matted and stuck to her forehead) but her entire being was radiating the happiness I knew she was feeling. In her arms was a tiny bundle swaddled in a pink blanket. I almost tiptoed over to her, trying hard not to break the atmosphere, and when I sank to sit at her side she wrapped an arm around my waist, hugging me to her.

"My babies." She murmured sweetly. "My beautiful babies."

When Kaito bent over my shoulder to gaze at the baby in my mother's arms I moved to the side to give him a better view. His face was soft and gentle as he studied the slightly scrunched up face of the baby.

"Her name?" his voice was even softer than his expression.

"… Rose." My mother's voice was hoarse and sleepy but strong. Kaito paused before he raised a hand to pull a small bracelet out of thin air. The bracelet was silver with roses and vines carved into the sides.

"Welcome to the world sweet, little princess. May your life be long and filled with purpose." He whispered reverently, laying the bracelet on my mother's lap. "A gift from Chikage, Ginzo, and myself."

"Thank you Niichan." My father's voice made me look up, startled when I saw the group that had gathered around the bed. Kaito nodded in welcome.

"Hiro, would you like to hold her?" My mother offered holding out the infant to me. I didn't get to answer before she was adjusting my arms and placing the child into my hold.

My breath caught in my throat as I cradled my new sister in my arms. She was light and small and fragile and she stirred up a feeling of protection in me. She was _my_ little sister and I promised to myself that I would never let anything hurt her.

The night passed to morning as Rose was passed around to everyone. We cooed and chuckled at her bitty little hands; our fingers feeling the soft new skin of her tiny feet. I remember seeing my mom drop off to sleep without a sound and adjusting the blanket to cover her more. Then I had moved to the back wall to watch my family converse about the new baby. Soon enough Kaito had broken away to join me.

"You're going to leave after this right?" I found myself asking.

"Un." Kaito nodded with a sad smile. "My flight leaves at noon tomorrow."

"When do you think you'll visit again?"

"Not for a while."

"Ah." The silence between us was comfortable but it thrummed with unasked questions.

"Little prince," Kaito began, hesitating only for a more before continuing, "if you ever need anything I want you to contact me."

He flicked his wrist and drew out a small business card. I took it, reading the perfectly curved writing below.

_For help:_

_XXX-XXX-1412_

"Thank you." I breathed somehow knowing to be quiet about this. Kaito grinned at me happily.

"If you ever need help contact this number and I will come. Alright?"

"Alright." I smiled at him.

**(Maybe 5 years? We're in college now.)**

I could feel eyes on me as I rested my head in my hands. Someone leaned on my side like it was the back of the chair but I was so used to it that it barely registered in my mind. The sound of sock-clad feet pacing in front of me was the only thing that broke the tense silence.

"ARGHHH!" I jumped at the frustrated scream, looking up at the man in the armchair across the living room from me.

"Shut up Chris." The pacing man sighed.

"But we were so close!" Chris shouted, leaning back in the chair and flailing his legs slightly in an attempt to lessen his frustration.

"We knew going in there that we needed a vocal." The girl leaning on me said.

"She did give us a chance to go back in two months." I sighed.

"How are we going to find and train a new band member in two months?" Chris groaned. "I mean, do you know anyone Ross?"

"We've auditioned everyone I thought of. What about you Ashley?" The pacing man stopped to look at the only girl in the room.

"Everyone I asked just flat out refused." The girl shrugged.

"What about you Hiro?" Ross asked making me freeze. Ashley could obviously feel the tension in my muscles and moved to look at me.

"Hiro?" I knew she was tipping her head to the side even though I didn't look at her. I sighed before folding my hands in my lap.

"I know a guy who might be able to help us. He's out of town right now, but I could give him a call." The atmosphere in the room lightened immediately and I was barely able to raise my head before Chris glomped me, pushing me into the cushion.

"It took you this long to tell us?" Chris laughed as I struggled to get out of his hold.

"I didn't want to bother him." I said, punching the excitable brunet in the stomach lightly before pushing him off when he winced.

"How old is he?" Ross asked walking over while dodging Chris's attempts to swipe at his legs.

"Around our age." I shrugged. "I haven't seen him recently."

"You think he'll come?" Ashley laid down so her head was in my lap.

"I think he will." I shrugged and glanced at the clock. "I have to go pick up Rosie from school."

"Fine. We will release you from our dungeon for now." Chris rubbed his hands together and laughed manically. "But don't forget that we are always watching.~"

"Hai, hai." I rolled my eyes and laughed at his confused look. "I'll let you guys know his reaction tomorrow."

"See you Hiro." Ross waved.

"Bye love." Ashley smiled when I waved while stepping out the door.

As I drove down to Rose's daycare I debated with the idea of calling Kaito. He had said to call for anything, but I didn't know if that meant for anything important or just for anything. And I didn't want to disturb him!

Later that night the debate was still going on in my head. Honestly, I felt rather ridiculous for worrying over it so much but he always seemed to be such an important man, an enigma that was untouchable.

Finally I sighed and dialed the number. The phone was able to ring three times before a young woman's voice answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" She asked happily and I blinked.

"M-may I speak to Kuroba Kaito please?" I asked. There was a small shifting on the other end of the phone before Kaito's cheerful voice spoke up.

"Yes. Hello, who is this?" he asked.

"Hiro Hakuba?" the lilt at the end betraying my nervousness.

"Little Prince!" Kaito cheered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said, relieved that he remembered me. "How are you?"

"Wonderful!" Kaito laughed. "Is there a reason why you called?"

"Um, y-yes actually." My hesitance obviously got through to him because he hummed encouragingly. "I was hoping to take you up on the offer you gave me a few years ago."

"Oh yes, when little Rose was born." Kaito confirmed.

"W-well, the band I'm in has a chance to go big. We've actually had a few offers and have decided on a recording company but we still need a singer." I said nervously. "We've auditioned many people but no one has the sound we want. I was wondering if you could…" I trailed off, not exactly sure how to word my request.

"If I could come be the singer for your band?" Kaito asked in interest.

"Y-yes." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"I'd love to!" Kaito cheered. "I can be there as early as the day after tomorrow."

"Really?" I swear I almost squeaked. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all!" Kaito laughed. "I'll see you on Tuesday, alright?"

"S-sure." I murmured. We said our good-byes before hanging up. I sat staring at the wall for quite a while before grinning broadly. Lifting my hand, I began to dial Ashley's number.

**(More time passes but this time it's way shorter, Also this first person is annoying switching to third)**

"Why are you so nervous?" Ashley asked as she caught Hiro tugging at his blazer's cuff again. Hiro shifted anxiously from one foot to the other and glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road outside the café's window.

"This person we're going to meet is … a very important figure in my family. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen." Hiro tried to explain without really explaining. "He said he would meet us but I really don't want him to be disappointed."

"Is that why you're dressed up like you're out on a date?" Chris asked in amusement, pointing at Hiro's outfit with one of the forks he'd been fiddling with.

"I don't know what you mean." Hiro narrowed his eyes at Chris, daring him to pick on him again. The bubbly teen gulped and turned to the others to drag them into a new conversation. Hiro's glares were really scary.

The nervous boy turned away from his chatting friends to watch the road. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his heart. Honestly, he was acting like he was bringing a new girlfriend to meet his parents.

A few more deep breaths. _Calm down Hiro. _He chanted in his head. _It's just Kaito and they're just your friends. Nothing bad is going to happen. Calm down._

The sudden sound of a motorcycle made him refocus on the road outside just in time to see a smooth white bike pull into the parking lot. He narrowed in on the driver, his adrenaline shooting up when he recognized Kaito's messy brown hair.

"He's here." Hiro said to the others and they blinked at his calm tone. "Ash could you scoot in?"

Ashley nodded and moved deeper into the circle of seating around the table. They had actually been lucky enough to get the rounded corner booth. Hiro moved over with her while staring at the front entrance, waving when Kaito came in. Kaito grinned brightly when he caught sight of Hiro and walked over smoothly.

"_Ohayo Hiro-kun_." Kaito slid into the open spot Hiro had made.

"_Ohayo Kaito-niichan_. _How are you?_" Hiro asked, smiling at the confused looks his friends gave them.

"_Great! And yourself?_" Kaito wrapped an arm around Hiro's shoulders giving him a side hug.

"_Alright I suppose._" Hiro laughed when Kaito moved his arm to hook around his neck before pulling him down slightly so he could ruffle his hair. Hiro struggled out of the hold and shook his head to get frizz out. "_Fine, fine! I'm great thanks for asking._"

"_So who are your friends?_" Kaito turned his attention to the confused looking spectators.

"Ah, Kaito-niichan this is Ashley," Hiro gestured to the girl with a grin, "Ross," a hand waved toward the man who blinked, "and Chris."

"Nice too meet you!" Kaito's accent had become slightly heavier but not disrupting.

"Guys, this is my cousin Kaito." Hiro sent a slightly questioning glance at Kaito who gave a subtle nod in return.

"N-nice too meet you." Ashley was gazing at Hiro in awe, she had never heard him speak in Japanese before.

"A pleasure." Ross nodded politely.

"Hi!" Chris was almost vibrating making some girls a few tables down giggle. He was cute enough with his short stature and childish face but when he got hyper he was awe-worthy. Or so Ashley told him, Hiro really couldn't see it.

"I trust you three have been taking good care of my little Ouji-kun here?" Kaito sent Hiro a covert wink which made him roll his eyes.

"Of course." Ross smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So about the audition-." Ashley started but Kaito cut her off.

"Let's talk about that after breakfast, hm?" Kaito smiled before waving the waitress over.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked with the usual distant hostess smile.

"The number four with bacon instead of sausages." Ashley smiled.

"The plate of pancakes." Ross handed the girl his menu.

"French toast, hash browns, and a cheese omelet!" Chris cheered.

"The number three." Hiro gave his menu to Kaito who glanced over it quickly.

"And for you?" the woman asked Kaito after she'd written down Hiro's order.

"The 'Packed' omelet, if you would," Kaito flicked his wrist making a rose appear, "my lady."

The waitress blushed brightly but took the rose anyway, slipping it into her uniform's pocket. "I'll have those orders right out for you."

"Thank you." Kaito smiled after her before turning back to the table.

"You still do that?" Hiro laughed.

"But of course!" Kaito leaned into Hiro's side. "If I can brighten even just one person's day I'm happy."

"So you're a flirt?" Ashley suddenly seemed less impressed with the magician. Kaito blinked before chuckling.

"No, no Oujo-chan." Kaito's smile was suddenly layered. The top layer was happy and teasing but the bottom was sad. "I already have someone special. I don't need another."

"Eh?" Ashley tipped her head. Hiro threw her a quick shake of the head before looking at Kaito with concern. He had heard the story of how Kaito had gained his immortality from his father many times. The reason didn't disturb him and he hoped that Kaito found his beloved soon so he wouldn't be alone.

"So anyway…" Hiro would have to buy Chris something later for having such a beautiful sense of timing. As Chris led the others onto a different topic Hiro placed a hand on Kaito's arm.

"_Are you alright?_" he asked making Kaito blink and shake his head before throwing him a smile.

"_I'm fine._"

**(Change to a first person monologue!)**

It seems I never had to really worry, Kaito had such a talent for voices he could every note I needed him to. His performer's spirit made the lyrics meaningful and deep, he was perfect. He didn't really need training either so we easily passed the audition the agent had rescheduled for us. He always encouraged me to practice with him, showing him how I wanted it to be sung and such, so when we first scheduled a gig we were practicing almost every other hour. Really I should have seen his plan but I was busy and a bit too trusting.

**(Don't be mean to me or anything, I have no idea how bands get contracts. Back to the third person)**

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Hiro yelled into the phone fearfully.

"A friend of mine needs my help and she isn't one to take no for an answer." Kaito's voice was easy going and calm.

"But what are we going to do? If you aren't here we'll have to cancel!" Ashley shrieked into the phone she'd snatched from Hiro.

"Hiro can sing it!" Hiro could just see the smirk on Kaito's face. "He knows the notes, the songs. He can do it!"

"Fine!" Ross growled into the receiver. "But the next time we see you there will be hell to pay!"

"I look forward to it. Now I have to go, this particular friend has a very short temper."

"Kaito, you planned for all of this didn't you?" Hiro sighed. The only response he got was a laugh before the connection ended. The band stared down at the phone, its dial tone was the only that broke the silence.

"You guys," a stage helper poked his head in, "you're on in five."

"Alright, thanks." Ross's tone was curt as he stared at the phone before moving his gaze to Hiro. Soon enough Ashley and Chris, who had been huddled in the corner ever since Kaito had called, were staring at him too.

Hiro collapsed into the chair behind him and rested his head in his hands, the heels of his palms grinding slightly into his eyes. The anxious, vibrating energy that had been stirring in his gut at the thought of just playing the piano on stage had been replaced with the feeling of anger at Kaito. _Fine! Fine, if he wants me to sing I'll fracking sing! But if he thinks, even for a second, that there won't be repercussions I'll kill him. I'll gouge out his entrails with a dirty, rusted spoon that was dipped in lemon juice and salt!_

With that pleasantly murderous thought, Hiro got up and pinned his determined gaze on his friends.

"We will do this." He growled. "We'll perform and blow that crowd out of the water then we'll hunt down Kaito and exact our revenge, agreed?"

"Right!" Ashley and Chris nodded while Ross grinned evilly.

"Let's do this then!" Hiro marched over to the door, throwing it out and stomping out with the others in tow.

A countless amount of songs later, along with an encore, and they were lying on their backs in the dressing room. Ross was draped on the couch with Ashley lying across his lap. Chris was sitting in the sofa sideways so his legs and head hung off of the edges. Hiro was lying spread-eagled on the floor. Each of them had a smile of intense satisfaction on their faces.

A small knock on the door had Hiro raising his head to look at it before glancing around. Seeing that none of his band mates had even twitched at the sound he sighed and pushed himself up. After a moment he was stumbling over to the door.

"Yes?" he asked as poked his head out of the room and blinked when he caught sight of two girls standing in front of him. One was standing like she was at complete ease, the smirk on her face screamed confidence, her bleached blonde hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. She wore the usual tight baby-doll t-shirt and jean short shorts.

Behind her the other girl was hiding peeking over her shoulder to look at him. She was rather petite and wore much more conservative clothing than the other girl, a slightly baggy tank-top and dark blue, boot cut jeans. Her hair was bright red, obviously dyed, and her eyes were bright blue, the color easily identifiable by the dark eyeliner she had on.

"You're Hiro Hakuba, right?" the confident girl asked, making Hiro blink.

"Yes, was there something you needed?" He frowned in confusion when the redhead flushed and ducked behind the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm Leah Williams," the blonde ignored his question, "this is Ruth Wazuka."

"Alright?" Hiro tipped his head in confusion. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well not for me but Roo here wants to know when your next concert is." Leah said easily.

"Leah-chan!" 'Roo' squeaked.

"We don't have one scheduled." Hiro said honestly. "This was our first gig."

"R-really?" Roo asked softly. "Y-you sounded s-so professional."

"Thanks." Hiro grinned at her. "It would have been better if our lead singer hadn't ditched."

"I-I don't th-think so." Roo murmured sincerely. "You were really good."

"…" Hiro narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he nodded to himself. "If you really mean that I have an idea."

"W-what?" Roo was almost squeaking again.

"Well we could exchange phone numbers or email addresses and I could contact you when the band has a concert or something." Hiro smiled and Roo almost fainted into Leah, who was watching this all with a large grin on her face.

"S-s-sure." Roo's face almost matched her hair color and Hiro found himself thinking how cute it looked. He snagged a business card that already had his email and home phone number, as well as that of the rest of the band's and their agent's, and quickly jotted down his cell phone number on the back.

"Here." Hiro held out the card and Roo's hand was shaking as she took it. "The number on the back is my cell, you can usually get ahold of me by that number."

Roo looked like a ripened tomato and was actually swaying slightly so Leah took over the conversation, bidding the amused musician a quick goodbye before leading her small friend away. Hiro closed the door and turned to see three teasing faces staring at him.

"…What?" he muttered.

"Oh, I am so calling Kaito." Ashley laughed. "Ickle Hiro's first girlfriend!"

"I-it wasn't like that!" Hiro yelped before diving at the girl, trying to snatch her phone, consequently landing on Ross as he did. The three started to wrestle as Chris watched before he shrugged.

"Banzai!" he yelled as he dove into the fray.

**(Monologue Numero dos!)**

Ok, maybe it was like that. After talking to each other by email and phone for about two months we stated going out. It was two years after that, that I asked Roo to marry me. The ceremony was small but fun as hell. I do remember telling Aoko-obaachan about Kaito's sudden departure on the night of the concert, she had been able to con Chi and Kimi into hunting him down with cleaning utensils.

A year after our marriage Roo and I were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Our daughter had Roo's natural mousey brown hair and my deep blue eyes. We named her Suki mostly because we liked the name. Rose had told how old I was making her feel as she was about seven and already an aunt.

Of course not everything can go perfectly. I was away a lot with the band which stressed the marriage and hurt my relationship with my daughter, but we were able to get passed those things. But life, being the bi-female dog it was, decided to throw us for a loop.

**(Starts getting sad now)**

"What did you say?" Hiro's voice was breathy and horrified.

The doctor winced but repeated the diagnosis all the same. "It's an accelerated form of brain cancer. There are a few kinds of treatments but they do nothing more than hold off the inevitable." [A/N: Again I did no research what so ever. Complete fiction!]

The silence after that doctor's short speech was ringing with tension. Hiro's hands were loose in his lap and his eyes were blank with shock.

"I'll leave you alone to make your calls." The doctor's voice was thick, like he was trying to keep back tears. Hiro didn't move for quite some time, trying to come to terms with the sudden news of his impending death. Funnily enough, the thoughts that whirled through his head were calm and cool. Not to sound heroic or anything but he wasn't afraid of death. Knowing someone who could live forever, seeing the painful loneliness that Kaito tried so hard to hide, made Hiro sure he could never want that.

He only wished he could have more time. More time with his family, more time with his child, more time with his wife! He needed the doctor to come back and tell him how long he had.

Just as the thought struck him the door opened and a young nurse walked in. She seemed alarmed at the sight of him, maybe the doctor hadn't told anyone there was still someone in here?

"Mr. Hakuba, your wife is here." Hiro started in surprise, he hadn't called anyone.

"Who called her?" Hiro asked. The woman shifted uncomfortably.

"Dr. Spruce told me to call her, was I not supposed to?" She seemed very nervous like she was waiting for him to lash out. He just sighed and got up.

"It's alright. If you would, could you please get the doctor to come in here before you lead my wife back here?" Hiro asked with a solemn smile. The woman nodded sadly and left.

The doctor returned just as Hiro was done collecting himself. He seemed very skittish, dodging his eyes and fiddling with his fingers. Hiro let his eyes soften, the poor man must be devastated. He was a fairly new addition to the clinic, just out of college, and Hiro was his first returning patient.

"How long do I have?" Hiro asked quietly, though it almost seemed like he was shouting in the dead silence.

"Two to two-and-a-half years." The doctor's response was automatic and slightly mechanical.

"How long will I be in the hospital during those two years?" Hiro wouldn't hope for the extra half a year, it was a fruitless venture.

"A year."

"I see." Hiro closed his eyes, folding his hands in his lap. "Thank you for telling me out straight, Doctor."

The man flinched when the door opened and Roo walked in. Hiro's heart broke when he saw her. Tears were sliding in a river down her cheeks, her breath hiccupping in her throat, and her face flushed from crying. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, to say that everything would be alright. But he knew she hated false hope even more then he did so he simply opened his arms, letting her rush into his embrace.

"H-Hiro." She sobbed breathlessly, clutching to him as he lifted her into his lap. "Hiro…"

"Roo, I know you don't want to hear it but… there's nothing to be done. I have one year left before I start living in the hospital. I want nothing more than to spend every waking moment with you. With you and with our daughter and our family and… everyone." Hiro murmured into her hair, rubbing her back in the hopes that it would stop the tears. He sighed in relief when the tears subsided though the halting and sharp sobbing breaths continued. He turned to look at the doctor with a smile. "I'll be going then. I'll be seeing you later."

"Yes…" the doctor's voice cracked and he opened the door. Hiro scooped Roo up in a bridal hold before following the man down the hallway and out into the lounge. He gave the man one last smile before going outside, moving towards Roo's car.

He slipped the hiccupping woman into the passenger's seat and drove home. Once they pulled into the garage he helped his wife out, leading her carefully up the stairs and tucking her into bed. With that done he moved over to the phone and began dialing numbers.

Every time he delivered the news it was met with cries and shock but for some reason his shoulders got lighter each time, like a weight was leaving. Of course the heaviest one remained for a long time as he avoided that one combination of digits. Finally there was only that one name left and he slowly pushed the buttons. Once the full number was in he held the phone up to his ear. When the ringing stopped with a click he almost wished it was the voice mail. No such luck.

"Moshi moshi!" Kaito's voice rang out of the speaker, loud and cheerful. Hiro swallowed in hopes to quell the odd mixture of panic, fear, and comfort.

"Kaito-niichan? It's Hiro. I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

**(Told you…)**

How Kaito arrived by the next day was a mystery to everyone but no one questioned it. My parents moved into the house at the same time as Kaito so he was forced to share a room with Suki and Rose, but he didn't complain. Kimi, Charlie(Kimi's husband, they had a small marriage, very hush-hush), Chi, and Daniel chipped in together and rented a townhouse just outside of town. Li was even flying to Japan to help our grandparents set up to travel over to England, they had promised to spend as much time as possible with me and the family. My mother's family popped in at random times with food, presents, and playthings for Suki. Ross and Ashley, who had gotten married as well, helped me write my last few songs while I could, even letting me dictating to them at some points. Chris and his life partner Ben, it hadn't surprised anyone when he had appeared one day with the quiet man in tow, helped keep the media out of it.

It was one of the best years of my life.

Then my body broke down enough for me to get a permanent room in the hospital. With all of the pain killers the staff gave me I doubt I was sane half the time, but the times when I was aware of myself I wrote in the notebooks Kaito would bring to me. He always seemed to be somewhere in the building but I knew he had to leave at some points if only to get the notebooks. Roo was the second most frequent and she often brought Suki with her. My band mates had been able to sneak in my portable keyboard so I could play. I wasn't supposed to have it but no one took it away.

I knew the time was coming when my vision began to fade. When I told Kaito this he never left. I could feel his presence at all times and it was so very comforting. He didn't tell Roo as per my request, she would destroy herself trying to stay next to me. Soon the pain killers only managed to dull the pain and then finally, finally, the day was here.

I woke as I normally did and drank the water Kaito gave to me before I spoke.

"Kaito-niichan," my voice was rough from disuse but you could here the pain under it.

"Little prince." He murmured, moving to his knees so he could hear me better.

"It's today." I whispered and his breath caught. "Could you call them? Roo first."

"Of course." He said before moving to the phone. I don't know when I slipped into that trance but when I woke up Roo was right next to me, her fingers tracing my hand's creases lightly.

"Roo…" I murmured and her head shot up.

"Hiro! Oh Hiro." Ah, the sound of my name on her tongue was always so very soothing. I could feel the anxious stirrings in my heart fall away.

"I love you Roo. So very much." My voice was weak but it didn't break or stutter. Good, I wanted to get this out without any troubles.

"I l-love you too, Hiro." Roo sobbed as she pressed my hand to her cheek. "From the first moment I saw you, from the first moment I heard your voice, I love you my darling husband."

"Ruth, my beautiful goddess, my other half, you who holds the other end of my red string. Don't cry love. I can't stand it when you cry." Her shaking breath calmed slightly but the tears didn't pause. "I want you to be happy. I'm so sorry I couldn't be strong enough to stand by you forever."

"Hiro." She chocked out. Oh, my strong little goddess. She was trying so hard to be strong.

"I have to leave my love. But I'll always be with you. Please. Please, try to be happy." I sighed and let my heavy, oh so heavy, eyelids close. "Love you. Love you."

"I love you too." That was the last thing I heard as I finally slipped into the black whiteness that beaconed to me.

**(…. Oh god I'm crying!)**

Kaito watched from the back of the church as the preacher did the funeral service, speaking as if he knew the little prince personally. His Poker Face had thrown up the only expression he could manage, a blank mask that betrayed no emotion. Of course inside the tears couldn't stop. This was the fourth time he had seen someone die. The first had been Jii who had been followed by Ginzo then by his own mother.

But this was different! Hiro, his little prince, had been like his child then his best friend. A perfect little boy and a wonderfully talented musician.

"The good really do die young huh?" his whispered to himself darkly.

"Kaito." The magician jumped and turned to see Aoko supporting herself on his arm. "They're calling for you."

"Right." Kaito sighed and moved away to join the other three on stage. Ross was at his normal place with his bass guitar in his hands, Ashley was next to him with her beat up old acoustic, and Chris was at the drums. All of them had the same blank masks.

"Shall we?" Kaito asked before moving to the microphone. They watched him for a moment before moving to their spots. Kaito tapped the microphone, testing to see if it was on before leaning forward. "Excuse me."

The attention moved from comforting each other to the stage and the odd man who was wearing a bright white suit to a funeral.

"Thank you. We are going to perform a song that the little prince wrote himself. It's called 'the Dance of the Dead'." Kaito turned to glance at the others who nodded and began to play, their sound was soft and comforting.

"This is the dance

That brings the dead

To the living

Just say I miss you

Everyday, you know.

This is the dance

That brings the dead

To the living

They say I'm with you

Everyday, you know."

Kaito felt his mask cracking as he sang, the tears he had been holding back began to edge his eyes. The room was silent except for the band, who carried on despite the tears in their eyes.

"This is the dance

That brings the dead

To the living

Just say I miss you

Everyday, you know.

This the dance

That brings the dead

To the living

They say I'm with you

Everyday, you know."

Someone sobbed but no one looked to see who, they were enraptured in the music that Hiro had left them.

"Can you hear them come?

Can you hear them coooooome?

Coooooooooooome?"

Kaito's voice almost broke as he sang, starting to clap the beat to himself and squeezing out a few tears when the audience began to copy him.

"Can you hear them come?

Can you hear them coooooome?

Cooooooome?"

People began to join in, repeating the words like a chant.

"Can you hear them come?

Can you hear them cooooome?

Coooooome?

Can you hear them come?

Can you hear them coooooome?

Coooooome?"

Kaito held up a hand making everyone stop. If they continued he would break down.

"This is the dance

That brings the dead

To the living

Just say I miss you

Everyday, you knooow.

This is the dance

That brings the dead

To the living

They say I'm with you

Everyday, you knoooow."

Kaito held out the last note as the band continued playing until the end. Tears streamed down everyone's faces. Kaito smiled sadly and left the stage. In his head he repeated the line _Just say I miss you/ Everyday, you know._

Being immortal was lonely but he would suffer through it for Shinichi.

_Goodbye, little prince._

**(Song belongs to Cloud Cult and is called 'Dance of the Dead. Manga series is Magic Kaitou/Detective Conan and belongs to Gosho-sensei)**

… **First person is hard to write…**

**And there you have it. The life and death of Hiro Hakuba and the first chapter of Forever. The next chappie will be like this but it won't have any death. For those of you who read my Kaishin Drabble series you may recognize Kimi, Chi, and Ichiro from the CEO drabble. **

** Shinichi won't come in until around chapter five but the intro in needs these chappies. **

** Tell me what ya'll think, ok? I didn't realize that the first chapter would be this depressing. **

** Also Dance of the Dead is an awesome song! Look it up on youtube or something!**


	3. In which a relationship is saved

**[A/N: I don't own DC/MK. **

_These are thoughts_

This is a dream sequence

**These are my line breaks!]**

**(Chapter starts)**

After Hiro's death Roo distanced herself completely. She cut off all ties with family, with friends, with everyone. She just couldn't bear to see anything that reminded her of Hiro, that dragged her back to those painfully happy memories. She refused to answer the phone and had even smiled when it stopped ringing altogether. She barely left the house, deciding instead to stay in bed or, if it was a good day, move to sit by the window. It wasn't as if she needed to work. Hiro had always made more than enough money though they had shopped like he didn't, searching out good deals and bargains, so their savings account had enough money for her to stop working completely.

As she wallowed in her self pity, as it didn't even qualify as mourning anymore, her daughter watched her. Little Suki watched as her mother deteriorated away.

Even though they had a staff on hand that her great aunt Kimi had helped her hire Suki had taken it upon herself to take care of her mother. She tried everyday to help her mother, but it was no use. When she tried to get Roo to eat, to talk, to do anything to show that she was still there; she would only get blank stares. It tore her up inside, made her feel nothing but guilt as if her father's death was somehow her fault.

There were times when Suki would beg Roo to look at her, to look at her daughter, and to say something.

One day she got her wish.

She regretted it immediately.

**(Are you feeling the angst? Warning: Roo is gonna be a b**ch right now.)**

"The forecast said it was going to snow today." Suki said as she moved around her beloved mother's bedroom, straightening and re-straightening the many books and magazines she brought with her in the hopes that Roo would read one. "Doesn't that sound lovely?"

Roo didn't respond, not that Suki had ever thought she would. Suki's hopes that her mother would one day come back to her were dwindling.

"We're running low on food again. Is there any chance you would want to accompany me?" Suki turned expectantly towards the sickly woman in the bed.

After a moment she sighed and moved to the window, parting the curtains to let the light in. It really was a magnificent view. Suki could only assume that is why her bargain-hunting parents had spent the money on this expensive house just outside of the city. She knew her father had loved scenic views; he had used some as album covers more than once.

"Is there anything you wanted me to get?" Suki knew it was pointless to be doing this, to be talking to this woman and wishing that she would get a response. Maybe she was crazy; these one-sided conversations really did feel like she was talking to herself.

"Maybe I could get you a magazine. Or a book! That author you like published a new one."

_No thank you dear. It would only take up space._ Suki imagined she would say "A CD then. Uncle Ross's band made a new album."

_The plastic wrapping wouldn't even be opened. Just like all of the others._

"Alright, would you like something special for dinner?"

_I wouldn't eat it._

"I could make some sushi! I saw a cooking show that showed people how to do it. I even videotaped it. Do you want to watch with me?"

_No._

"So sushi then. Any specific fish you would like?"

_I don't like fish._

"Oh, I almost forgot! My parent/teacher conferences are next week. Should I tell them you'll be coming?"

_I've never gone to one before. Why should I start now?_

"Mrs. Lacey said she would love to meet-"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Suki stopped dead. She didn't even dare to breathe as she slowly turned to look at her mother.

Roo was staring at her, she was focused on her, she had spoken.

"Mother?" Suki's voice was breathy with hope, her eyes watering joyfully.

"Why are you still here?" Roo asked her voice, though weak and scratchy from disuse, was harsh and angry. Suki realized her mother's stare was actually a glare.

"Wha-what?" Suki stumbled.

"You torment me day after day. Why can't you see I want to be left alone?" Roo narrowed her dull eyes.

"T-torment?" Suki couldn't believe her ears.

"You can't possibly be so stupid as to think you can take his place." Suki recoiled like she had been physically struck. The words her mother was throwing at her were cutting like a knife.

"B-but…" Suki whimpered.

"Leave. Just leave me alone! Can't you see I don't want you here?" Roo was shrieking now.

Suki felt something within her shatter and it hurt. It ached and pierced her to her core. She was unaware when exactly she had crossed the room but when she saw the door her hands had grabbed for it. Wrenching the door open Suki hurled herself down the hallway only thinking of how much she wanted to get away from that cruel woman, that woman that had been her most precious person.

Suki ran and ran until she was out of the building and into the forest that she had admired just minutes ago in her mother's room. She could barely see through the tears, branches whapped and poked at her face, roots tripped her making her stumble into trees, but she still ran. Finally her legs couldn't hold her up anymore and she collapsed, huddling into a ball at the base of a large maple whose limbs were bare making the sky clearly visible.

She cried and sobbed letting her feelings flow like water across her face making her an open book. When she had finally cried out, when she was just sniffling pathetically, she laid out on her back. Her hair created a halo around her head though it was unnoticeable as it blended into the dirt. Her stare was blank; her eyes dull, as her mind juggled the heartbreak trying to cope with it.

Her mother had finally spoken to her, had finally told her what she was thinking. She had prayed so hard for the woman to speak to her and to prove her thoughts of guilt wrong. Instead the woman had cut her through the heart, not only confirming her suspicions but also saying she didn't want her. Her expression had told her she didn't care, didn't mind if she never came back.

Suki closed her eyes. Her heart, her soul, was bleeding and she felt like there was no bandage big enough to stop the flow. She had always tried so hard, had always looked for ways to get her mother's approval but now there was no point. Why should she try for someone who hates her?

_So I won't try._ She decided, her thoughts turning dark. _All my life I've tried for her while she silently hated me. No friends because I had to take care of my mother, no extracurricular activities because I had to take care of my mother, no social life at all because I had to take care of my __**damned mother**__! _

She started when she felt a bit of cold touch her cheek. She refocused her eyes and watched as small snowflakes flouted down to her, melting at her touch. Slowly Suki raised her arm, facing her palm up to the sky.

_I see._ She mused with a grim smile. She had decided.

_I will be like this snow. Beautiful. Risky. I will fall and live a short life. _

_ I will become cold._

**(See. Roo was a b**ch. But guess what! It's Roo POV time!)**

She watched as that girl, that one final reminder of him, ran away. It was a mixed feeling to see that girl leave her. That inner part of her, the part she had buried deep inside as she'd watched her husband's coffin slowly lower into the ground, felt immeasurable pain at seeing her beautiful daughter run from her, leave her in the dust and abandon her. That part still felt, that part still wanted to move forward and to leave memories as memories.

But then there was another part, that part that dominated her body and her mind. This part only wanted to reminisce and wish for the past. To cling to the memories that had she had made with her husband. To forget about that notion of moving forward and to submerge herself in the past.

Roo knew that as long as that part, the one that hopelessly clung to the past, controlled her thoughts and actions she would drag whom ever she could down with her. She knew that as long as Suki held her close to her heart she would never be able to move forward. She knew that Suki would be forever torn between 'forward' and 'back' if she continued to sacrifice her life for Roo.

That small part that still wanted to move passed the tragedy of her husband's death and let life changed her couldn't bear that. She couldn't let Suki live as she was living. She just couldn't so she had said those awful, hurtful, horribly cruel words to make Suki leave her behind.

She had said those words to push her away.

Now she could only hope that Suki could take the chance to move forward, to grow, to change, and to live.

**(This next section is purely narrator… after this it's only uphill!)**

And so Roo stayed frozen in her time, aging only in body, hoping desperately that her daughter was more like Hiro than herself.

But as the saying goes, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'.

Suki stayed true to her vow to become cold. She froze herself, locking away her emotions and distancing herself from anyone and everyone. She froze herself in the pain of her mother's abandonment.

She dropped out of her school and started spending more time on the streets. She tried to bury her pain underneath the pleasure of alcohol. She soon joined what could only be called a gang. Her name had changed though she wasn't the one to suggest the change she only went along with it when people began to call her Senka, a Turkish name meaning shadow.

In the first year she often returned to the building where her mother had destroyed her but soon the pain became too much. She stopped coming and simply slept where most of her gang slept, whether that was in a dump or in a rundown apartment building it didn't matter to her.

After three years of pain and torment things changed. Drastically.

**(Uphill!~)**

Roo was sick. It was ravaging and horrid. Doctors constantly flitted in and out of her room. The help could only watch in a sad kind of pity as her health got less and less stable. Some days they could only tell that she was alive because of the steady beeping of the heart monitor beside her bed. Wires, IVs, and tubes wove their way around her. She knew they were the only things keeping her alive.

She was asleep more often than not though she never dreamed. When that changed everything changed.

**(Dream!)**

She and Hiro laughed as they swung their legs over the side of the stage. They were completely alone in the auditorium but that didn't bother them. In fact it was the only reason Roo was able to laugh so freely. She had told Hiro once that she was sure her shyness was crippling enough to warrant a handicap parking spot pass. He had simply laughed and said 'But that's what makes you so adorable!'. 

"… So then he goes to open the door and Ashley tackles him out of the way just before the water balloons fall!" Hiro laughed. 

"Were they filled with water?" Roo giggled. Hiro snickered and threw her a 'have-you-ever-met-Chris?' look. 

"You don't want to know what they were filled with. Sometimes I think bringing Kaito and Chris together was a very bad idea." Hiro shuddered making Roo giggle again. 

Hiro smiled at her and she felt herself blush. That smile held all of the fondness he held for her, it was her smile. Roo smiled back softly before blinking in confusion. 

"Hiro? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Roo asked lifting a hand to brush away his tears. She gasped in shock when her hand slipped through his head. "H-Hiro?"

"Roo…" He took her hand gently and she fell into an even greater confusion when she felt his solid touch. "Roo… Why are you hurting yourself so much, love?"

"Wha-what?" She blinked in surprise. _I'm hurting myself?_

"You must know I never wanted you to be in pain." Hiro's tears dropped to the floor, dissolving into nothingness before they touched the wood. "I only wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you for longer, but I left you so many things and memories. I never wanted you to stop moving towards the future."

Suddenly she was crying as well, her tears hitting the wood in small splashes. 

"H-Hiro, I didn't want to move on without you. I didn't want to forget." She was shaking. "I need you with me."

"I _am_ with you." Hiro's voice was fervent and intense. "Everyday, you know? I'm watching and waiting by your side. There is nothing you can do for me."

Roo sobbed. "I caused you pain! I'm sorry!"

"There is nothing you can do for me." Hiro tightened his grip on her hand. "Suki is the one who needs you now. She is lost and hurting. Find her."

"Alright…" Roo whispered. "I'll find her." 

"Thank you." Hiro leaned forward and kissed her before moving to whisper in her ear. "In my music notebook. Under the last song I ever wrote."

"What?" Roo looked at him in surprise. 

"I love you, Ruth. I'm always with you." 

**(Dream's done!)**

Roo snapped her eyes open, startling the doctor peering at her from her left. She tried to speak but gagged on the tube stuck down her throat. Lifting a hand she tugged at the thing, trying to pull it out.

"Don't!" the doctor grabbed her hand. She shook him away and pulled at the tubes. The feeling of something that deep in her throat coming out was horrid and nauseating but she managed not to throw up.

"Get me the box under the bed." Her voice rattled and scratched at the words horribly, making them barely intelligible, but the doctor must have understood her because he crouched and lifted the box to the place next to her.

She dove into the box, throwing notebooks in all kinds of piles before pulling out the one she wanted. Not pausing she flipped through the pages quickly before coming to the last one he'd written on.

"Dance of the Dead." She whispered the words reverently lifting the book slightly to bring the words closer to her. A small sliding sound, like paper on paper, made her look down. A small business card had fallen from the pages to land on her lap. She picked up and flipped it over.

_For help:_

_XXX-XXX-1412_

"Oh." She murmured breathlessly. She turned to look at the doctor who was watching this whole thing with wide eyes. "Bring me a phone."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it. Please." Her actual expression of emotion must be throwing him off. She hadn't been that bad had she?

The man nodded and rushed from the room, returning moments later with one of the cordless phones she had in the house. He watched slightly breathless as she typed in the numbers carefully, making sure not to make a mistake.

It rang only a few times before she heard the click of someone answering. She spoke quickly, cutting of the youth who had answered the phone.

"Kaito-niichan? It's me, Roo. I need your help."

**(A cliffhanger of sorts. It's of sorts because I'm not stopping the story!)**

Suki groaned, leaning her head back on the chair, as she watched some of the other gang members playing poker. Gods, could they make it any more obvious that they were cheating?

"Hey! Senka!" Suki turned her head to the side to watch the one who had called her name approach. The other girl was wearing a slightly ripped, blue camisole with black skinny jeans. The combat boots on her feet made an audible 'thunk'ing noise as she ran over to the reclining girl, her natural red hair swinging behind her.

"What is it, Gwen?" Suki sighed, tapping the heel of her own boots against the coffee table in front of her.

"Word's goin' around that some weirdo is askin' for ya." Gwen said as she sat on the arm of Suki's chair. "They're sayin' he knows yer first name too."

"Is he from a rival gang?" Suki raised an eyebrow lazily.

"Nah." Gwen waved a hand in dismissal. "But he's been trackin' all of our members an' askin' them abou'cha."

"Tch, if he wants a brawl with me he'll find me eventually." Suki shrugged. "Nothing for me to worry about right now."

"Ok, but don' go sayin' I didn' warn ya." Gwen's tone was warning.

"No promises." Suki laughed. "Do you want to go tag some walls? I hear some of the others have started taking over our property."

"East side?" Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Nope, south." Suki laughed when Gwen growled. Gangs were always protective of what they thought of as theirs and when other gangs started trying to take control wars could start. Those were never pretty.

"Let's get goin' then." Gwen hopped up, sprinting to the shelf on the other side of the room to grab a few cans of spray paint before meeting Suki at the door. Their walk to the south border was mostly quiet but that's what Suki liked about Gwen. She didn't pry or have the need to fill the silence with constant noise. She appreciated silence too.

When they got to the south border marker, a small mom and pop dry cleaner that hadn't been having a lot of business lately because of the gang sightings, no one was around. That itself was odd because around noon the Spikes, the gang who had property beyond their own, would always send someone to patrol the area but Suki and Gwen didn't think much of it.

They crept behind the building quietly, looking around for the cops who patrolled these streets. As soon as they were out of site of the road they turned to face the wall, stopping when they saw what was there.

Three member of the Spike gang were tied together, unconscious. Their normally black clothing, a sort of way to tell who is a friendly and who isn't in a fight, had been switched for tie-dyed evening gowns. Each of them wore some kind of wig and each wig had a neon hair color. In fact the only way Suki had been able to tell that they were part of the Spike gang was the coincidence of knowing one of the tied up men (one man whom she had hated ever since he had broken her arm in that one border brawl).

Suki had been so busy trying to keep in her snickers at the three men she almost missed the symbol on the wall though Gwen had rectified that easily enough with a tap on the shoulder.

The symbol was a cartoony looking face with a top hat and monocle on, the monocle having an odd charm hanging off of it. Apparently the top hat was at an angle because the side of the cartoon's face not covered by the monocle was covered by a shadow. The cartoon was smirking and the matching cartoonish hand next to the face was making a peace sign. A heart flouted next to it as well as if it was blowing a kiss.

The lines of the symbol were very straight like it had been drawn in chalk instead of spray painted but when Suki swiped a finger across the symbol's lines it came back clean. Obviously paint. White paint. Again odd, because gangs rarely affiliated themselves with a pure color like white. Usually it was black or some other dark color. In fact their own gang's color was dark blue.

"What should we do, Senka?" Gwen mumbled. "Is it a new gang?"

"If that's the case we need to show them that this is our territory." Suki snatched up a can of spray paint and crossed out the white symbol with dark blue paint. A quick new sketch of their symbol, a gem surrounded in horizontal wavy lines, and they were heading back to the abandoned apartment that was their gang's headquarters. Neither of them seemed to notice the dove following them.

Night fell rather quickly showing the two girls how long they'd been out as they walked up the apartment's staircase. Suddenly Gwen stopped and groaned.

"What?" Suki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I left one o'the cans back at the border." Gwen sighed and turned around starting back down the stairs. Suki frowned at the unease settling in her stomach and ran to catch up with her.

"I'll go with you." Suki said. If Gwen found it strange that Suki was volunteering to walk all of the way back to the border she didn't say. Their walk this time was hurried and quick. Night always had a way of making gang members anxious.

When they reached the border the glow of the sun had completely disappeared and only the light of streetlamps lit their way. Suki followed Gwen behind the building; the odd churning feeling in her stomach was stronger making her jumpy.

"Got it!" Gwen cried holding up the can happily.

"Shut up!" Suki glanced around to see of anyone had heard, pausing when her eyes hit the spot where the Spike members had been.

They were gone. Suki riffled through her pockets before pulling out a small flashlight she had pick pocketed off of some rich guy in the park yesterday. She clicked the button, turning the light on, and pointed the beam at the wall.

Strange. If the Spike members had come by then why hadn't they drawn over their gang symbol?

Suddenly Gwen let out a cry and Suki spun around to see her falling to the ground. Someone grabbed Suki from behind making her drop her flashlight as she struggled. The light rolled before knocking against something and rolling the other way. Suki took a deep breath getting ready to scream, but a hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound. Footsteps were heard and someone picked up the light to shine it on the struggling Suki and the unconscious Gwen.

"Well now, isn't this a treat?" Suki froze at the sound of the man's voice, flicking her gaze up to his face.

"You." Suki growled.

"Now, now love we've been over this. Call me Wolf." The man's grin was dangerous and feral, his eyes moving to eye her figure appreciatively.

"I think I'd rather call you Douche." Suki snarled and started struggling again.

"So mean." Wolf moved towards her. "You wouldn't happen to be the ones who did _that_ to my men would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Suki jutted out her chin boldly.

"Of course you don't. Well I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for the embarrassment to my gang." Wolf drew a butterfly knife from his back pocket and flicked it open. Suki didn't flinch as he pressed the blade against her cheek, not even blinking when the cut began to bleed.

"So brave." Wolf complimented with a smile. "Maybe…"

He slashed at her shoulder, cutting her tank top's strap in one move and making a deep slice into her flesh.

She did wince this time.

Bad move.

"So the powerful Senka does feel pain, hm?" Wolf laughed aiming his knife for her other strap. A sudden sound had him freezing before pointing the flashlight up.

On the roof of the building sat a man in formal clothing, swinging his legs back and forth childishly. He wore a white suit jacket over a blue dress shirt, a red tie around his neck, and white dress pants that matched his jacket perfectly. A small breeze made the cape behind him flare up so he almost looked like a ghost. Suki's eyes widened at the white top hat and monocle he wore. It was exactly like the cartoon symbol from earlier right down to the charm hanging off of the monocle.

The man was smirking down at them like he knew something they didn't.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolf yelled.

"Oh dear," the strange man's voice was smooth and confident, "such language."

"Answer me!"

"I'm just a simple magician resting my wings after a long night's flight. Though now that I have found what I've been looking for I'll be leaving. If you could just hand over those two girls I'll be on my merry way." The phantom sounded teasing but Suki couldn't find a trace of a lie on his posture or voice.

"The hell you will." Wolf growled and pulled a gun from the holster on his hip, aiming at the odd man on the roof.

"Oh!" the man's voice was laughing, but he raised his hands all the same. "Please don't shoot me."

Wolf growled and fired. As soon as he did the odd man was covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared he was no where to be found. Wolf and his men looked around in confusion.

"Did you loose something?" Wolf spun around and aimed at the stranger who had appeared behind him. When he fired again there was a puff of smoke and a small flag with the word 'bang' written on it popped out of the end. Wolf growled and threw the gun away while two of the four other men, the ones not holding Suki and Gwen, tried to tackle the man in white. The stranger laughed and dodged them expertly.

"I haven't had someone play a game of dog-pile-on-the-bandit with me in years!" he crowed before holding up a hand. "For your troubles."

He snapped. The two men disappeared under a smoke cloud. The stranger turned away as the smoke disappeared revealing the two men covered in some kind of sticky green goo.

The goon holding Gwen dropped her and made a run at the man. He dodged the punch to his head, responding with a hook around the leg making the goon fall. The stranger pulled at his cuff; taking out a handkerchief that was connected to another and another and so forth. Within the span of four seconds he had a rope of handkerchiefs, all of various colors. He tied the goon up using the handkerchief rope.

Wolf made a run at him while he was crouched, firing at his back. The man in white seemed to sense the on coming bullets because he dodged them with a frightening expertise. The stranger whipped out a can of something and sprayed Wolf in the face. Suki watched with wide eyes as the gang leader fainted, collapsing to the ground.

Finally the man turned to the goon holding Suki. He flicked his wrist making an oddly shaped gun appear in his hand. He pointed it at the goon and fired.

Suki gasped at the silenced shots coming from such a short barrel and blinked at the cards that shot out of the end, pinning the goon to the wall behind him. Suki took the chance the goon's obvious shock had provided and wriggled out of his hold. She skittered away when the man in white walked over to spray the pink gas in the goon's face like he did with Wolf, snickering when the goon fainted.

Suki looked around at the incapacitated gang members, plus one leader, in shock.

"Well now, that was successful." The man in white chuckled. "Come along then Suki-chan. We must get your friend to a doctor."

"Who are you?" Suki hissed.

"Well in this outfit you may refer to me as Kaitou KID." The man laughed and scooped up Gwen, throwing her over his shoulder as gently as possible.

"Where are you going to take us?"

"You'll just have to follow and find out, won't you?" KID gestured for her to go on ahead, towards the car that had just pulled over on the side of the road.

"How can I know I can trust you?" Suki eyed the car warily.

"You can't." KID said simply. Suki looked him over one more time before nodding to herself and climbing into the car.

**(See. Better! At the house.)**

Suki mumbled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room in a night gown that wasn't hers. She sat up quickly then winced at the pain in her shoulder.

"Easy there." A voice said from the corner. She whipped her head around to see a young man in a casual t-shirt and jeans sitting in a sofa with a book in hand.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"You don't recognize me?" her eyes widened then narrowed.

"Kaitou KID?"

"… Well I guess you were young when we met the first time. Yes, I am Kaitou KID. I do have a different name out of uniform however." KID winked as he got up to walk over.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire. A pleasure." He flicked his wrist, making a rose appear in his hand.

"Kuroba is an odd name." Suki raised an eyebrow but took the rose when he offered it.

"Ah, sometimes I forget where I am. My first name is Kaito. Kuroba is my last." Kaito clarified as he sat at the end of her bed. "I would prefer it if you would call me Kaito-niichan though."

"Niichan?" Suki murmured in question, tapping her lips with the rose.

"It means 'big brother'." Kaito explained.

"Why would I call _you_ big brother?" Suki snorted. "I'm older than you by at least three years."

"Wanna bet?" Kaito quirked an odd smile.

"I'm 21." Suki smirked at him.

"I am 102 years old." Kaito laughed when she stared at him.

"Right, and pigs fly." Suki scoffed.

"It's true. I only appear to be 19." Kaito protested.

"Your proof?" Suki challenged.

"Your great grandfather's name was Hakuba Saguru. Your great grandmother's name was Hakuba Aoko. Your grandfather's name is Hakuba Ichiro and your grandmother's name is Hakuba Tasha. You have an aunt named Hakuba Rose. Your father's name was Hakuba Hiro. Your mother' name is Hakuba Ruth. Your name is Hakuba Suki. You were born on June 28th. Your father died when you were five." Kaito's eyes darkened. "Your great grandparent's just died of a car crash not too long ago. Your father died of brain cancer. We sang 'Dance of the Dead' at his funeral."

"H-how…?" Suki stared at him in shock.

"I told you. I am 102 years old." Kaito's smile was firm. "I'm immortal. I never age and I can't die. I was best friends with your great grandmother since we were both five. I met your great grandfather in high school."

"B-but how? How did you become immortal?" Suki asked. Kaito's expression turned said and he sighed.

"Pandora. The gem that glows red under the light of the full moon and sheds a tear of immortality when an old comet passes Earth." Kaito said, his eyes were wistful.

"Why did you…?" Suki nearly slapped herself when Kaito's expression blanked.

"… I'm waiting." Kaito sighed lifting his feet onto the bed to curl his arms around his legs. "I'm waiting for the one I love more than anything in the world to come back to me."

"How long will it take? For them to come back?"

"I don't know." Kaito shrugged leaning his chin on his knees. "Decades? Centuries? Millennia? It doesn't matter. I will wait because that is what I promised to do."

"…" Suki didn't like the expression on Kaito's face. It was too sad. Too painful. She racked her brain for a change of subject. "Where are we?"

"At your home." Kaito said, Suki paled dramatically. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and continued. "Your friend is getting a treatment from the doctor."

"… I'm… home?" Suki asked slowly. "Wh-why did you bring me back here?"

"Your mother asked me to find you." Kaito said simply. "She said she needed you to be here with her."

"My mother hates me." Suki sneered at him. "She never leaves her room. She never talks to anyone. Where am I really?"

"You are home." Kaito's tone was scolding. "And she would not have asked me to find you if she hated you."

"She told me herself she hated me!" Suki shrieked.

"In those words?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"N-no." Suki shrank back slightly. "But she did tell me to leave. She told me she didn't want me here."

"Sometimes we say awful things for reasons we can't say." Kaito's voice was wise and Suki found herself listening to him. "She didn't mean what she said but she knew she couldn't let you put your own life on hold for her."

"B-but sh-she…" Suki whimpered. A sudden knock at the door had the both of them jerking up right.

"May I… come in?" Suki took a shuddering gasp at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Of course Roo-chan." Kaito said and Suki shot him a panicked look. The door opened making Suki twist back to look at the door sharply. The woman who stepped in looked nothing like the one she had known three years ago. That woman had been frail, blank, and cold. This woman was meek, her expression laid everything before you like a book, and she was filled with color.

Her hair was dyed electric blue; her outfit was a simple tie-dyed t-shirt and a pair of boot-cut jeans. Her finger nails were painted bright red and she had a little make-up on.

Suki trembled. This woman was familiar but also very, very foreign. This is what she had dreamed her mother to be, what she had been before her father's death.

"Suki…" Roo murmured in awe.

"M-mother…" Suki could feel the ice she had wrapped around her heart melting fast.

"Suki!" Roo launched herself across the room and enfolded her daughter in a large hug. "I'm so glad you're safe! Oh, Suki I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say those horrible things! It has haunted me for years! I'm so sorry! Oh, Suki!"

"Mother… mother." Suki cried into the woman's shoulder. Kaito smiled at the two before getting up and slipping out the door. It was time to give those two a little time alone.

**(See! Happy! Love!)**

Time passed quickly and by the end of the week Kaito had to leave again. He gave them a promise to visit again next year. Suki was able to convince Gwen to finish high school with her and to go on to college. During her sophomore year of college she met another sophomore by the name of William Mustang who ended up being her boyfriend.

The reconnecting process with the rest of the Hakuba family was slow but steady and soon Suki and Li's daughter, Hana, were communicating everyday. Roo and Suki had organized a family reunion that everyone had attended, during which William had pulled Kaito aside and asked for his ok to ask Suki to marry him. When Kaito had asked why William had responded with 'She talks about you like you're her father and I would feel some much more confident if I had your blessing.'. Of course Kaito had said it was fine and when William got down on one knee in front of Suki she'd squealed loudly, shouting yes before tackling him in a hug.

Their marriage was a quiet affair, mainly family although Gwen had been allowed to bring her boyfriend Theodore. Kaito acted as the father during the ceremony, giving the bride away to the groom. Later he could be found watching the couples dance with affection.

**(Aaaaaaand baby!)**

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there Suki-chan." Kaito's voice was depressed and the woman could just imagine the pout on his face.

"No worries, Niichan. It was basically just me screaming in pain for a few hours." Suki shrugged adjusting the little bundle in her arms.

"Of course. You can't do anything quietly can you?" Kaito laughed making Suki pout.

"You're one to talk. Every time we see Kaitou KID on TV he's yelling down to his fans and doing all kinds to tricks." Suki rolled her eyes, the grinning smirk he no doubt had on his face was almost audible through the phone.

"Oh? You watch his tricks?" Kaito sounded vaguely interested.

"We laugh our heads off." Suki deadpanned making Kaito snicker. "Hey Niichan?"

"Yeeeesss?" Kaito teased.

"We were wondering if you had a name for junior here." Suki giggled at the face the baby made or had she just imagined it. "We would be honored if you would name him."

"Hmmmm, any personality traits?" Kaito sounded thoughtful. _Don't hurt yourself,_ Suki thought.

"He's quiet. He hasn't even cried once. Although he does whine if I'm a little late to feed him." Suki said.

"Name him Saguru." Kaito said without any hesitation.

"Saguru? Why?" Suki blinked.

"He sounds exactly like your great grandfather." Kaito laughed.

"Alright." Suki peered down at her son with a kind smile. "I dub thee Saguru Mustang."

**(Can you tell I'm kind of lacking when it comes to making up OC names. I mean William Mustang? Seriously?)**

**Yay! No death and a happy ending! Take that chapter one! Your depression couldn't last through the whole thing!**

**Sorry if the makeup scene between Roo and Suki was lame, cheesy, cliché, etc… I really didn't want to drag it out. **

**Ahem. Next chapter is the start of the true plot. The true plot took a while because I wanted to follow the way Kaito affects the family. **

**Hakuba Saguru has been reborn as Saguru Mustang. The reason why he gets reincarnated so soon is because he is my way of getting Kaito to Shinichi. I need him!**

**SHOULD THE HAKUBA PAIRING STAY AS HAKUAOKO AS IT WAS IN THE BEGINNING OR SHOULD IT CHANGE TO HAKUSHIHO? Please state your opinion because otherwise I'm choosing and you might not like it. FYI: Shiho(Haibara Ai) is going to be Shin-chan's best friend. If you're now asking about Ran all I've got to say is 'wait and see'!**


	4. In which a thief and detective bond

**(A/N: I apologize for the month long wait. I offer you this 14pg chappie. Ahem. There may be spoilers depending on if you've watched the OVA KID in Trap Island or the second Detective Conan movie The Fourteenth Target…)**

Kaito gazed blankly out the window, not really seeing the scenery that whooshed by as the train picked up speed. The car was very nearly empty, only two or three others spaced out around the quiet space, and the sleepy silence made it easy for the immortal to get lost in his thoughts.

It had taken him four years to free up the time to go and visit his 'adopted' family. Honestly, it wasn't that strange that it had taken this long to come back and meet the newest addition to Suki's family. He was always a bit reluctant to meet the children as he knew he would eventually have to say goodbye; would have to keep distant so he wouldn't be so upset when they left him behind to move on to the afterlife.

Of course in the past it hadn't taken that long for him to convince himself to be there at their birth, to see their arrival on Earth. This two year break was an extreme but the way Suki talked about her child… It was as if she was describing a mini-Hakuba. He had been joking when he'd suggested she name him Saguru but now it was as if fate had taken the name as a cue to mold him into another Hakuba.

Kaito had wanted to stay away for longer, hiding behind his night job as an excuse, but his damnable curiosity had decided to force its way to the front. Suddenly he would find himself aching to compare this child to his old friend. He wanted to know if what he was waiting for could truly happen. If his Tantei-kun could be reborn.

So here he was. On this train heading towards his answer. He could only hope he wasn't wasting his time.

**(He isn't!)**

As the train pulled into the station Kaito rose out of his seat, scanning the gathering crowd outside for someone recognizable. He couldn't help but snicker as his eye caught sight of someone with a mop of dyed orange hair that was waving their arms wildly in hello.

It seems Suki would be the one to take him home.

The magician waved back to the woman effectively stopping her insistent flailing and grabbed his duffel bag before getting off of the train. He made his way over to the excited woman and laughed when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello to you too." Kaito felt Suki's arms squeeze him tightly though he showed no discomfort.

"It's been so long, Niichan!" Suki let him go in favor of crossing her arms and giving him a pouty look.

"We just talked on the phone this morning." Kaito pointed out, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"But I haven't seen you in years!" Suki couldn't help but whine.

"You know my night job requires a lot of travel." Kaito smiled as he led the woman out of the crowded station.

"And you know as well as I do that you could take a vacation at any time." Suki obviously wasn't going to let his thievery be an excuse but Kaito knew how to manipulate and distract.

"I am terribly, terribly sorry my dear flower!" Kaito moved to stand in front of her before bowing deeply. A flick of the wrist and a small puff of smoke effectively threw the prying female off balance as Kaito pulled a bouquet of tiger lilies out of thin air. "This simple magician was unaware of just how much his garden was missing him. He sincerely hopes the beautiful lily will take this small favor as a token of his most heartfelt wish for amends."

"…" Suki blinked at the sudden theatrics before snorting. She snatched the bouquet from his hand and clutched it close to her. "Get in the car."

"Hai Hime-sama." Kaito sank into another deep bow, skipping out of the way as she tried to thwack him on the head with the lilies. He laughed at the blush on her face as the woman glanced around at the strangers giving them odd looks.

Another swing of the flowers had Kaito backtracking around the car to slide into the passenger side seat. Suki climbed into the driver's seat grumbling about 'stupid, embarrassing thieves' and how she hoped that Roo would lay into him as soon as they got home.

Kaito smiled fondly at the girl's mumbled threats that reminded him of Aoko after he had flipped her skirt. Thoughts of his old friends started rising in his mind making his hand grasp the side pocket of his duffel bag where three small boxes could be felt through the canvas fabric.

**(Boxes?)**

"Grandmother! I finished my part!" Saguru tugged on Roo's shirt before pointing to the completed puzzle corner, printed images of autumn leaves.

"Good job Sagu-chan!" Roo ruffled the boy's silky blond hair making him beam at her. "Want to help me with this part? I'm afraid grandma isn't very good at puzzles."

"Sure!" The little boy chirped in excitement. Roo watched the boy start on the small cardboard pieces fondly. Her grandson was too smart for those child-oriented, 25 piece puzzles but he loved them. Although she was horrible at them, she liked to watch that serious, confident glimmer enter his eyes as he put the pieces together. The grandmother let her gaze drift to the large puzzle outline on the floor, as the table had been too small. Roo was sure Saguru would have it completed within the hour.

The sound of a car pulling up the driveway made both of them jump and glance at the doorway, toward the garage. Roo caught Saguru's eye before holding up a finger with a wink as she got up. The boy watched his grandmother leave the room with narrow eyes. A glance toward the old grandfather clock made him frown.

His mother was a half an hour late. He wondered what could have caused such a deviation from schedule; traffic couldn't have been that bad. Saguru pondered the reason for a moment before a thought struck him making him groan.

That clock ran about 15 minutes slow; he only said 'about' because he didn't have anything to base the delay on. Sure he could use the digital clock in the foyer but he liked analogue clocks better. The sound of the second hand was the one thing he always knew would calm him. Usually after daycare, where there was only stupid children and even stupider adults, Saguru would spend countless hours in the library where he would lean against the old grandfather clock and look at his father's photograph books (his favorites were the astronomy books that had many pictures of galaxies and stars and the art books with painting ranging from classical to modern).

He knew he was so much smarter than the other children but he hated having to shrink his vocabulary and dumb down his thoughts for lesser minds. But his mother had to work and his father was constantly being called out by clients. Grandmother Roo couldn't come here every day either; she had a life that she needed to live too. Those were the only reasons that he tolerated going to that hellhole.

Saguru shook his head to get rid of those dark thoughts before he turned back to the puzzle.

**(I have a feeling that all of the Gosho boys were like Conan only a lot more innocent and naïve)**

Kaito smiled to himself as he gazed around the foyer. It really had been a long time since he had been anywhere that felt like home.

"Tadaima." He mumbled with a soft smile.

"Okaerinasa." Suki patted his back as she passed him, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Kaito-niichan." Kaito looked up to face Roo when she called his name. His eyes softened as he took in her long grey hair and the laugh lines that creased her face.

"Roo-chan, still as beautiful as ever!" Kaito grinned and jogged over to hug her.

"I didn't know you liked older looking women Niichan!" Roo teased with an innocent smile.

"Age has never mattered to me madam." Kaito laughed flirtatiously as he pulled a rose from thin air to tuck behind her ear, much like a pencil.

"Sorry darling, but I'm spoken for." Roo snickered, covering her mouth with her left hand. Kaito caught sight of her wedding ring making him smile softly when he remembered who had given it to her.

A sudden elbow to the ribs made him jump with a yelp. Kaito glanced toward his attacker, smiling sheepishly when he took in Suki's glare.

"And you're also old enough to be her grandfather." Suki pointed out giving him a warning look before turning to hug her mother. "Hi mom. Where is Sagu-chan?"

"In the library working on the puzzle Will bought him." Roo kissed her daughter's forehead.

"How far along is it?" Kaito blinked at the amusement in Suki's voice.

"When I left it was about one-fourth of the way done." Roo said.

"So he'll be done soon?"

"I assume so."

"Let's go then." Suki grabbed Kaito's wrist and pulled him into the house. Kaito internally chuckled at the girl's excitement as he stumbled after her.

**(Kaito is such a flirt!)**

Saguru looked up in surprise when his mother burst into the room with an unfamiliar man trailing behind her. He slowly put down the puzzle piece in his hand and got up.

"Sagu-chan! I'm home!" Suki sang.

"Welcome home mother." The boy walked over until the woman could sweep him up into a tight hug.

"So cute!" Suki squealed.

"Who are you?" Saguru asked when he caught sight of the man staring at him.

"…" The man blinked before shaking his head with a smile. "Nice too meet you Saguru-chan! My name is Kaito Kuroba but you can call me Kaito-niichan!"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kuroba." Saguru smiled childishly.

"Please, Saguru-chan, call me Kaito-niichan." Kaito twitched but didn't lose his smile. Saguru held down the smug grin that wanted to take over, instead he let an innocent 'who-me?' expression slip onto his face.

"… Mr. Kaito?" The boy tipped his head to the side as if he was confused.

"No, no bouya. Kaito-niichan." The insistent man leaned forward so he was at Saguru's level.

"Mr. Niichan?" Kaito's smile slipped into an annoyed frown.

"Kaito-niichan."

"Kaito-ojichan?"

"Niichan!"

"Kuroba?" Suki burst out laughing making the boys look up at her.

"What?" They said together before glaring at each other.

"Nothing, nothing." Suki shifted Saguru so she could wipe the tears from her eyes. "Didn't you have something to give Sagu-chan, Niichan?"

"Oh right!" Kaito straightened up.

"To give me?" Saguru wriggled out of his mother's hold to follow Kaito as the man walked to the center of the room.

"Yep!" Kaito spun on his heel to face Saguru before falling into a crouch. The child blinked at the grace of the man's movement.

"What is it?" Saguru chirped, childishly excitement making his reddish brown eyes glimmer.

"I'll show you. Sit." Kaito pointed down and Saguru obeyed instantly. "Good."

"Well?" Saguru said impatiently.

Kaito grinned and snapped his finger. Three small black boxes fell out of a puff of smoke that had appeared after the snap. Kaito easily caught the boxes; juggling them before laying each in front of the awed child.

"Now you can only choose one so think carefully." The magician warned before pulling the tops off of the boxes.

Saguru gasped. In front of him laid three beautiful pocket watches cushioned in their boxes by white velvet cloths.

The first one was made of perfectly polished silver, shining brightly in the light form the window. The second one was golden, the cover carved with clockwork etchings that enticed him to look deeper into the carving. The third watch was gold as well but seemed older, like an antique or an heirloom; the cover's rim had a narrow pattern tracing around it.

The child shook his head and reached for the first watch. He examined it, opening the cover and listening to the second hand's lag compared to the length in his head. After a moment he replaced the watch and grabbed the second one. He went through the same steps before replacing that one as well.

As soon as he touched the third watch he felt a sense of peace wash over him. He opened the cover easily and listened to the sound of the gears with a smile. Saguru slowly closed the watch, opening his eyes when the cover latched with a snap.

"This one." The child looked up at Kaito with a bright smile. "This one is mine."

"Yes. That one is _yours_." Kaito murmured making Saguru blink. The air around Kaito was somber and his smile was nostalgic.

"Eh?" The boy asked.

"Nothing.~" Kaito sat down next to Saguru with a fond grin. "So Sagu-chan, what do you like to do?"

**(Finally another true DCMK Character to write!)**

"How cute!" Suki giggled from behind the door as she watched her son bond with Kaito. The two of them were lying on their backs with their heads next to each other. Saguru was explaining something with a deep concentration, using his hands to describe the scenario to the best of his ability. Kaito looked like he was hanging on the boy's every word.

"Suki?" The eavesdropping woman jumped and whipped around to look at her mother. Roo stared at her in surprise, her hand outstretched to touch her shoulder.

"Mom." Suki sighed and pressed a hand to the spot over her heart. "Don't do that!"

"What are you doing?" Roo smiled in amusement at her daughter's reaction.

"Spying on Niichan and Sagu-chan." Suki peered back into the room. Now Kaito was laughing at the surprised look on Saguru's face as three doves used him as a perch. "It looks like they are going to be best friends."

"They will be." Roo sound so sure that Suki looked at her in confusion.

"… Are you sure you aren't psychic?" Suki raised an eyebrow.

"The watch Kaito gave to Saguru was your great grandfather's." Roo explained. "Hakuba Saguru-san was Kaito's classmate and one of his best friends."

"What?" Suki blinked, still confused.

"Never mind sweetheart." Roo smiled kindly. "Come on. Let's go get dinner started."

"R-right." Suki looked back into the room longingly before turning to follow her mother.

**(Suki's a bit like Yukiko, ne?)**

"… Of course Nakamori-keibu tried to lock the gem in some kind of airtight, bullet-proof box_._" Kaito snorted to himself. "As if that could keep KID away."

"How did KID get it?" Saguru asked, his voice a little awed. The dove in his hands ruffled its feathers anxiously when Kaito leaned forward a bit.

"M-a-g-i-c.~" The magician clapped his hands and opened them quickly to reveal a small string of banners as he spoke. Saguru gasped before setting down the dove to clap in amazement.

"He tricked the silly keibu into opening the box before he swiped the gem and revealed himself. The he jumped out of the window and flew away on his hang-glider. The task force tried to chase him in their cruisers only KID had already planned for that. All of their tires burst and they had to chase him on foot."

"So he got away?" Saguru breathed.

"Yup! But not in the way you're thinking." Kaito winked and held a finger to his lips. "As the police chased the hang-glider they thought KID was riding the real KID was reappearing back in the jewel room. He had hidden behind a mirror, the perfect camouflage because the room was walled with windows. He thought he was home free, then-." Kaito suddenly cut himself off making Saguru blink.

"Then?" The boy prompted impatiently.

"Then… he left." Kaito's voice was suddenly wistful and sad.

"Liar!" Saguru pouted though the insult held no malice. He gazed up at the older boy with concern. His mother had told him, before Kaito arrived, that their visitor had lived through many bad memories and that he shouldn't bring up anything upsetting. But Grandmother Roo had told him once that bad memories stayed bad until you talked about them and then they just became memories.

If mother was right, Kaito had many bad memories. So Saguru was going to make him talk.

"Tell me." The child's solemn tone made the magician look down at him.

Ah. He had nearly forgotten how Hakuba could communicate his every demand and thought with his eyes. It had been one of the main reasons why he had been famous for getting murderers and thieves to turn themselves in. One look from him made them want to confess their reasons to him, to explain why they had done what they had done.

And right now Saguru was telling him to _'get it off of your chest and let me understand.'_

Kaito had once heard that Shi- Tantei-kun (he couldn't even think his detective's name right now as he was sure he would crack) was regarded to be the ace of spades, a roll over from a case about a sommelier* and a grudge. If Tantei-kun was the ace of spades then Kaito was the ace of clubs, a card that represented life and luck. The detective's quick-tempered Osakan friend would be the ace of hearts, the card of emotion was perfect for the passionate sleuth. And Hakuba…

Hakuba would be the ace of diamonds. The card of values, of ethics, of principles.

Suddenly this little child wasn't Saguru but Hakuba, his Tantei-san and best friend. One of the two people who hadn't let him distance himself from others. Who understood his line of thought. Only two other people had been able to keep up with him, Tantei-kun and Tantei-han. Although he hadn't really even had any kind of in-depth conversation with Tantei-han as they had been too caught up in the-.

_No!_

A quick shake of the head brought him out of his thoughts and away from that urge to spill everything to this small, mini-Hakuba. It was too heavy a subject to tell this boy.

"Sorry Sagu-chan!~" Kaito stood quickly, throwing off the boy's concentration.

"B-but!" Saguru leapt up to follow as the magician started for the door.

"…" Kaito glanced back at him then sighed. "How about this. I'll tell you a riddle and if you can tell me the answer by tomorrow I will tell you one secret of mine."

"… A secret of my choice?" Saguru narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Kaito agreed while cursing internally. _Well, it was stupid to expect that Hakuba would be tricked by that_.

"Fine." Saguru padded over to the desk in the corner and drew a pan and notebook out of the drawer. After checking to see if the pen had ink he ran back.

"Here. I want that promise in writing." The boy demanded.

"Oh? Why?" Kaito grinned at the boy's suspicion.

"My father always tells me about what can happen if someone doesn't follow a promise, so I decided to get every promise in writing." Saguru held up the pen and paper again.

"Lawyers…" Kaito sighed but took the paper anyway. "If we're drawing up a contract I want to add a line stating that if you can't answer than I can choose a secret of yours that you have to tell me."

"Fine." Saguru scowled at the challenge.

"Good." Kaito wrote out the arrangement, making sure that it was loophole-free, before handing it over to Saguru. The boy scanned the document as he moved to get a dictionary.

"You don't trust me?" Kaito teased.

"'Let every eye negotiate for itself and trust no agent.'" Saguru quoted as he opened the large tome.

"William Shakespeare?" Kaito blinked.

"It's something my father had told me many times." The boy said before nodding and scratching his initials on his signature line. Kaito signed it as well and the child grinned before putting it in a filing cabinet by the desk.

"Do you want to hear to riddle now?" Kaito asked.

"Yes." Saguru focused solely on Kaito.

"Ok. _I turn my head and you may go where you want. I turn again, you will stay till you rot. I have no face, but I live or die by my crooked teeth. What am I?_" Kaito quoted. "I can write it down."

"Please do." Saguru nodded. Kaito smiled fondly when he saw the boy's pose. He was cupping his chin in thought. The magician jotted down the riddle and handed it to him.

"Answer by tomorrow." Kaito reminded the boy before leaving him to think.

**(*A sommelier is a professional wine taster, Detective Conan movie number two: The Fourteenth target)**

Dinner was relatively quiet from Saguru's point of view as his thoughts were completely focused on Kaito's riddle. In fact he wouldn't have eaten at all if it wasn't for his mother who had taken to tapping his plate to remind him to eat. The boy just couldn't seem to concentrate because of the chatter around the table.

Kaito and Saguru's father were in a deep discussion about ethics. Kaito was on the side that what seemed unethical to some could be moral to others. William was stating that ethics were something that was classed to a group of people as a whole and, while each person had their own morals, the specialized reasons wouldn't hold up in court. Suki and Roo traded sides constantly, giving support to one side then disproving the ideas just as fast.

While on a normal night Saguru would be right in the middle of the debate, tonight he just wanted to solve the riddle. When the noise became too much the boy left the table and headed for his room, just missing the humorous scene of a puff of smoke surrounding William's head and turning hair green.

Once Saguru got to his room he climbed onto his bed and took out the watch Kaito had given him. After admiring the antique appearance one more time he opened the cover. At once the soft sound of the second hand's ticking filled the room. Saguru relaxed as the staccato beats fell into that oh so familiar pattern, taking away his stress and frustration.

Really, considering he was only four he was handling himself very well but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Saguru was that type of person who focused all of his energy on his problem, even if he didn't have any. He just couldn't understand those people who said that the key to understanding something was to not think about it. How could you solve something of you didn't-?

Wait…

'Turn my head and you may go'. 'Turn again and you will stay'. ''I live or die by my crooked teeth'.

Saguru smirked smugly.

"Solved it!"

**(Did you catch that irony in that last paragraph? Also the **_italics_** in the next section are Kaito's story.)**

The next morning found Kaito humming pleasantly as he scanned the shelves of the library. In his hands he held an assortment of crime, mystery, and fantasy novels. When he'd woken up he'd decided to take a page out of his beloved Tantei-kun's book and read the day away.

His fingers twitched when they landed on the name 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle'. Kaito hesitated for a moment before pulling out _A Study in Scarlet_.

Just as he was settling into one of the plushy sofas by the window the door slammed open to reveal a panting Saguru. Kaito blinked at the sudden appearance; a part of his brain that was all thief made a note of the frog patterned pajamas the boy wore (just in case!~).

"… Morning Sagu-chan!" Kaito waved. "Sleep well?"

"I solved it!" Saguru smirked as he stalked over to the magician. "That riddle you gave me. I have the answer!"

"Really?" Kaito grinned.

"The answer is 'a key'. The 'head' is the main part and the 'crooked teeth' are the notches. It's 'a key'." Saguru stood in front of Kaito with his arms crossed in smug satisfaction.

"Very good!" Kaito clapped making the child nod.

"Now about your payment…" Saguru trailed off pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"… Alright. The 'secret' you want is the end to that tale, yes?" Kaito sighed.

"Yes." Saguru grinned. Kaito shook his head in mock exasperation but moved over so Saguru could sit next to him.

"Where did I leave off?" The thief asked as the child got comfortable.

"KID was coming out from behind the mirror." Saguru reminded.

"Right." Kaito narrowed his eyes, remembering, before he started. "_KID grinned to his reflection in the mirror._

_ 'They fall for that silly dummy trick-.'_

_ 'Every time. Sometimes it's just too easy.' KID turned in shock. He hadn't said that! 'Ne, KID-san?'_"

Saguru blinked when Kaito's voice changed from the calm voice of KID, one he was familiar with from the televised heists, to the higher pitch of a small boy.

"_KID grinned, barely masking his fond smile, as Tantei-kun appeared from the top of the stairs with his silly voice-change bowtie near his mouth. They stared at each other for a time, drinking in the other's features, looking for injuries or discomfort. _

_ 'Long time no see, Tantei-kun.' KID finally said. 'Are you here because of my notice?'_

_ 'No.' KID deflated a bit at that. 'Sonoko invited us out here so she and Ran could attend that party downstairs. It was only luck that I saw Nakamori-keibu leading some task force members to the elevators.'_

_ Which kind of luck? KID wanted to ask but cringed instead when Tantei-kun bent down to turn the dial on his right shoe. As he did that shoe suddenly began to emit large sparks. _

_ 'Not that hellish soccer ball of yours!' KID groaned._

_ 'Give me the jewel KID.' Tantei-kun reached up to press the button on his belt. _

_ When KID saw this he felt a spark of panic and clicked the remote in his hand. The glass shattered as a series of small explosives went off at the remote's signal. _

_ The flurry of falling glass made Tantei-kun raise his hand to cover his head. KID took that window of opportunity to dive out of one at of the broken panes. _

_ After a small moment of free fall KID opened his hang-glider and sailed away. He flew for a time, content that he was able to claim his prize as well as see his Tantei-kun, before something caused him to crash in a forest. _

_ With a groan KID shed his coat and tie as well as his top hat; just in time too because at that time that Shounen Tantei, some of Tantei-kun's friends, arrived._

_ They mistook KID as their Niichan and decided that they should work together to find and capture KID. _

_ Despite the hilarity of the situation KID needed to leave. These were Tantei-kun's friends and he was sure to find them soon. But he couldn't just leave so they explored the forest. _

_ Soon enough they stumbled across a cave with a counterfeit jewel operation going on inside. It turned out that the gem KID had stolen was a counterfeit as well. The owner had planned for KID to steal the false gem, or leave it so he could claim that KID had switched them, and take the insurance money for himself while still having the real gem. _

_ Of course the boss couldn't let them leave alive and held them at gun point. _

_ Suddenly Tantei-kun, who had ended up following the owner there, burst into the room on his jet powered skateboard._

_ He hit most of them guards, making them fall unconscious, while KID used his card gun to send the real gem, that the owner had been taunting him with, flying toward him. KID caught it and, after making sure all of the bad guys were out, ran out of the room. _

_ Tantei-kun eventually found him by the shore as he stood on a high rock, holding the gem up to the moon. _

_ 'Hey KID.' The boy's voice made the thief smile. _

_ 'Yo Tantei-kun." KID answered, spinning around to look at him. His monocle paired with the shadow that the moon's light caused covered his face well enough. _

_ 'Give me the gem and I'll let you go free as payment for keeping my friends safe.' KID smiled to himself._

_ 'Oh.~ You don't want to be in my debt Tantei-kun?' KID cooed._

_ 'No sane person would.' Tantei-kun rolled his eyes. _

_ 'I'm not hearing a 'no', mon cher.' KID teased, the child looking up in surprise at the French words. The thief tossed the detective the gem. 'Take it. I have no use for it anymore.'_

_ Tantei-kun caught the gem and stared at it before the words sunk in. The detective jerked up to question the thief only to find that he had vanished._"

Kaito finished the story and closed his eyes. Saguru stared at the magician with wide eyes, millions of questions circling in his mind.

"Who was Tantei-kun?" The boy asked, unknowingly pulling Kaito away from his memories.

"Ah, ah.~" Kaito grinned. "Only one secret per answer.~"

"Then tell me another riddle!" Saguru demanded. Kaito stared at him for a moment before smiling softly.

Maybe he could stay around here for a while…

**(Eleven years later…)**

"Hey Sagu-chan?" Kaito looked over at the 16-year-old from his position lying on the teen's bed. The blond was hunched over his desk working on his homework, the light of the desk lamp creating a glowing outline around the boy's figure. Kaito sighed when the other didn't respond and rolled so his head hung off of the edge. He kicked his legs up in the air like a bored child.

"You are such a Hakuba…" Kaito rolled his eyes. Honestly, the British detective might have been reborn but it seems not even reincarnation could shake the sleuth's crazy strong focus.

The magician paused at that thought. Actually, that seemed to be a characteristic of all detectives. He knew from experience that Tantei-kun had to be cut off early before he got too deep into the plot of the book. He could also recall Tantei-han's girlfriend complaining about the Osakan's tendency to ignore her during Kendo practice.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes.~" Kaito sang in a high pitched, nasally voice that he knew irritated Saguru to no end.

"What do you want, Kuroba?!" Saguru snarled, whipping around to pin a glare on the magician.

"Just to tell you I have to leave for a little while." Kaito smiled innocently.

"How long will you be gone?" Saguru raised an eyebrow.

"About three days."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"… Ok." Saguru shrugged before turning back to his homework. Kaito stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? No protest? No 'take me with you'? No 'don't leave me Niichan'?" Kaito asked, looking shocked.

"Tch. You've been watching too many movies." Saguru scoffed.

"…" Kaito blinked. "Holy shizzle, you really are a Hakuba."

"What does that mean?" Saguru looked back over his shoulder.

"… Nothing." Kaito pouted and looked away.

" I have the answer to that riddle you told me yesterday." Saguru sighed.

"Which one was that?" Kaito grumbled childishly.

"_'A boy falls off a 100 foot tall ladder and survived. How did he do it?'_" Saguru quoted.

"Oh yeah." The magician nodded. "What's the answer then?"

"He fell off the first step." Saguru said.

"Right!" Kaito threw up his hands making confetti rain down on them.

"… You're cleaning that up you realize." The teen sighed.

"What secret do you want?" Kaito asked.

"Why are you leaving?" Saguru flinched as the magician's grin grew a touch more manic.

"I'm checking the space I rented in Beika, Japan. I'm coming back here to get my stuff." Kaito's grin was in full KID mode as he saw the realization dawn on Saguru's face.

"… You're moving?" A blank look slid onto the teen's face.

"Yup." Kaito nodded casually.

"…" Saguru closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "You know, I have always wanted to do a bit of schooling in Japan…"

"Great!" Kaito flipped off of the bed. "I already have your passport and stuff updated! Your clothes and toiletries are packed! I'll go tell Suki and Will!"

Saguru blinked in confusion as Kaito sprinted out of the room. "Eh?"

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small puff of smoke. His eyes widened and he paled as his gazed flicked to the mirror above his dresser. Neon orange made his eyes water, though he barely noticed as he shot out of the bedroom in hot pursuit of the thief.

"KUROBA!"

"Ooo.~ I like that orange/red combo you have going on there, Sagu-chan!"

"DIE!"

**(Finally they're going to Japan!)**

**I am so very sorry for the late update. **

**Ahem. No sadness at all! Next chapter you're going to meet a few of the rearranged characters. Maybe Kaito will drop off a heist note but it's mostly going to be about them settling in. **

**I've decided on HakubaxShiho. Mostly because I feel that I write Shiho better than I do Aoko and I've also realized that that pairing doesn't really get any love. I mean, I know it is absolute, hands down, crack but still… **


	5. In which there is a case and a note

**(A/N: …so many excuses for the long wait but I won't bore you dear readers…..)**

It didn't take much to convince Saguru's parents to transfer him to a school in Japan. Of course Suki and Roo had been betting on when Kaito was going to take off but they, well Suki at least, weren't expecting him to leave with Saguru. She almost refused to let him go but Saguru was adamant so she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Someone has to keep him out of prison, mother." Saguru rolled his eyes, nodding toward the magician who was currently doing a few tricks for some kids while their parents looked on, grateful that they didn't have to entertain the noisy children. Just as Suki glanced toward the flamboyant man he made a few of his doves pop out of the kids' clothing making them squeal and giggle. Saguru frowned, trying to figure out how Kaito had gotten the birds past security.

"Just remember to take the time to actually learn something instead of chasing our thief around everywhere." Roo said as she leaned over to hug her grandson.

"Kaito-nii is going to be keeping us up to date on the important things so don't try and hide it if you get a girlfriend." William patted Saguru on the head.

"Father." Saguru flushed a light pink and tried to duck out from under his father's hand. The sound of clapping signaled the end of Kaito's impromptu show. The magician bowed to the children, who now wore an assortment of strangely decorated hats, before jogging over to glomp Saguru.

"We're taking off soon, Sagu-chan!" Kaito held up Saguru's pocket watch, which he had swiped from the teen's pocket, to show the time.

"Stop doing that!" Saguru snatched at the watch before ramming his elbow back, trying to hit his cling-on in the ribs. Kaito laughed as he easily dodged the blow.

"Mean! Mean! Sagu-chan is being mean!" The magician jeered as he ducked under a right handed hook.

"Your boxing coach was so put out when we told him you were transferring." William sighed while admiring his son's perfectly executed feint-jab combo.

"Didn't he try to bribe us into making Sagu-chan stay?" Suki asked, stepping to the left to avoid Kaito as he danced past her while waving Saguru's pocket watch around.

"You can't really blame him." Roo sighed as she watched her grandson jab hard into Kaito's ribs. "He did lose his best fighter."

"We should get going." Saguru cleared his throat as he tucked his watch back into his coat pocket.

"I don't know if Niichan can stand up right now." Suki said skeptically as she watched Roo crouch next to the magician, who had collapsed after Saguru's hit.

"No, no. He's fine." Roo sighed and stood up. "He's laughing."

"Kaito, get up." Saguru grabbed the thief's collar, tugging him up until he was standing. When Kaito only leaned forward to continue laughing the teen groaned and started tugging him toward the ticket check in desk. "Bye Mom. Dad. Grandmother."

"Bye Sagu-chan! Don't forget to call us!" Suki called.

"There is a likely possibility of us dropping in so stay alert!" Roo waved happily.

"Be careful and try to stay out of Kaito-nii's hijinks." William said making Kaito look up.

"Come over any time!" The magician waved his arm in goodbye. Saguru's simply held his hand up and glanced over his shoulder. Kaito grinned when he saw the rather distant farewell. The teen always hated to say 'goodbye' as if he would never see these people again so he never did. It was almost like a silent promise that he would see them later.

"So cute!" Kaito crowed after they had checked in and were heading into the plane. "Sagu-chan is so cute!"

Saguru looked about ready to protest then just sighed. It wasn't as if Kaito was ever going to take it back. As the teen watched the other stuff his carry on into the compartment over the first class seat (he had to admit that the thief never did things half way) a thought struck him.

_I'm going to be living with this nut-job__** alone**__?! Oh Gods, what have I gotten myself into?_

**(You're still in familiar territory Sagu-chan.)**

Saguru shifted uncomfortably in the plane chair. Around him people snored or mumbled in their sleep, unconsciously changing positions to try and get into the most comfortable arrangement possible. Even Kaito was sleeping; although Saguru failed to see how leaning all of your weight on someone's shoulder while an armrest stabs into side was relaxing. It didn't particularly help that Kaito's weight was cutting off the circulation in his arm.

He supposed that the slow loss of feeling in his arm wouldn't have been that bad if he'd been asleep, but the nervous butterfly feeling in his stomach didn't mx well with his rather animated mind. Thoughts of school, Kaito, and people he hasn't technically met yet whirled through his brain, exciting his stomach butterflies as well as his nerves.

Saguru knew why Kaito was so attached to him. Never before had the magician stuck so close to one particular member of the family, it was practically unheard of for him to spend more than a month with any one family. When Saguru was just a child, around 10-years-old, he had asked Roo about it. Her eyes had looked distant, like when she told him about his grandfather, as she told him about his great-great-grandfather. After that a simple check online had revealed the rest.

Hakuba Saguru had been one of the greatest detectives in history. He was known for the countless KID heists he had attended, taking the place of Nakamori Ginzo-keibu once the Alzheimer's had set in. There wasn't a detective out there who hadn't at least heard about Hakuba. A psychologist, engineer, free-lance detective, and police force inspector; Hakuba had been everywhere with countless degrees and even a few doctorates (a direct quote Saguru had found from the detective spoke about the wonders of online education). Even when he had retired he didn't stop educating himself. He had treasured knowledge above any material good.

And he looked exactly like Saguru.

Or rather Saguru looked exactly like him. It was uncanny. Every single trait that Saguru had he shared with his ancestor. Slightly messy blonde hair, reddish brown eyes, even that freckle on his wrist!

It wasn't just physical characteristics either.

A search through the attic had come up with several of Hakuba's notebooks. The adolescent Saguru had snuck these journals into his room, hiding them from everyone for fear of them being taken away.

The writing style, grammar, vocabulary had been exactly like his; the curve on the 'p's or the staccato lines on the kanji that came readily to him when he wrote were printed perfectly on those pages. He found himself bringing up images of crime scenes just from the dates and times.

**(Flashback)**

"_January 10__th__, XXXX, 15:32:05, _

_ … main suspect is Minamori Kazu-san, but something strikes me as odd. The maid, Shucho Kokoro, continues to glance at the bathroom…" _

_ Saguru frowned at the intelligible scrawl after that section. Gods, Hakuba's writing had been atrocious. Of course he couldn't blame him. Anyone would have been nervous in this situation. _

_ "Of course it was Shucho. She switched his heart pills with placebos…" Saguru trailed off. _

_ Wait._

_ How did he know that?!_

**(End flashback)**

At first he'd thought he was crazy. He was ten years old! How could he know anything about these murder cases? His mother hadn't known Hakuba all that well and Roo was never around during cases, he also doubted that either of them would tell him about murders.

The only conclusion he could come to was one that made him dive back into research. Every piece of evidence only served to support his theory.

Saguru Mustang was Hakuba Saguru reincarnated.

The teen sighed as he shifted his arm, trying to get Kaito off.

Now he was headed to Japan to complete high school. Just like his great-great-grandfather. He had a similar reason for leaving as well. Hakuba had left England to chase Kaitou KID in Japan. Saguru was leaving because he wanted to continue his friend/rival/brother relationship with the thief. (Of course if he wanted to be honest with himself he knew he was going to make sure that those bad memories that Kaito still had wouldn't break him.)

He knew, from all of the stories and secrets Saguru had pried out of Kaito, that he would meet many people like him. He might even meet Kudou Shinichi, Kaito's Tantei-kun.

Saguru really couldn't wait to land.

**(Sagu-chan knows!~)**

Kaito grinned as he led Saguru away from the baggage claim. Behind them people stared, confetti and dove feathers in their now multicolored hair. Saguru had his face in his hands and appeared to be counting backwards from 10; it didn't seem to be working, however, as the mental chant began to sound like a countdown.

"Why," Saguru grumbled once they were outside, "must you make a scene everywhere you go?"

"I just wanted to brighten their day." Kaito smiled as he spoke, hand raised to call a taxi/

"By releasing all of the doves in your suitcase? How did you get them past security anyways?" The teen crossed his arms, refusing to help load the bags into the taxi.

"A magician never reveals his secrets.~" Kaito easily hefted the bags into the car before holding the door open for Saguru.

"And thieves would be stupid to do so." The blond climbed into the seat, rubbing his temples. "I need to take up meditations."

"I know quite a few meditation techniques." Kaito offered making Saguru pause.

"Or find something to practice hits on." The teen glanced at the cause of his headache as the magician slid into the seat next to him.

"Can't help you there." Kaito grinned at his change before telling the taxi driver the address of their house. Soon Saguru was staring out of the car's window at the groups of people they passed by. He blinked when he recognized the uniform a group of students were wearing.

Saguru had been so glad when he found out Beika High had changed their blue suit jacket uniforms with standard black gakuens, like those at Edoka's high school. He really didn't think Beika's old uniforms would look that good on him. Surprisingly Kaito had agreed, although he may have just been teasing Saguru (it was hard to tell when the thief smiled like that).

The teen broke out of his musings when the taxi parked beside a two-story building that didn't really seem to even try to blend in. Two large bay windows popped out on either side of a frosted glass door. Over the door was a sign that read 'Antiques', the kanji written in a rather extravagant style. Through the windows Saguru could see shelves and furniture, it looked like there was even a piano near the back.

Slowly, Saguru turned to face Kaito.

"Come on Sagu-chan!" The magician laughed as he leapt out of the car, bags in hand, and ran up to the shop. Saguru followed after paying the taxi driver.

"Good luck with that one." The man chuckled at Saguru's defeated expression.

"It'll take more than luck." The teen sighed before waving a hand in an almost depressed goodbye. When he turned to look at the store again Kaito had disappeared and the door hung way open. "Way more."

**('Tis true. How can a simple wish of luck compare to the Lady's own son?)**

The shop, as it turned out, was only the first floor while on the second was a large, comfortable apartment. There was a set of stairs in the room behind the store's counter that lead up to a family/living room. An adequately sized kitchen connected to the living room via an open door way and bar counter. Both the kitchen and the living room were painted an invitingly warm butter yellow. In the kitchen there was an electric stove a few feet of counter space away from a refrigerator. The sink was on the other side of the stove, in the corner the counter space created as it transferred from one wall to another. In the bank right corner of the kitchen there was a door that opened up into a walk-in pantry. In the middle of the room there was a medium-sized center island that doubled as a table.

The living room itself had room for a coffee table and a wrap-around couch. The wall the couch faced had a small nook large enough for a large flat screen TV to fit in. Against the stair's low wall/railing there was a book shelf with a vase of rose on top of it.

A small hallway broke off from the living room, making the other wall of the kitchen. At the end of the hallway was a door that Saguru assumed led to a bathroom. Along the left side of the hallway there was an open arch that led into the kitchen. Opposite the arch was a door with a crooked sign that read "Here there be Kaito. Enter at your own risk.'

"So?" Saguru jumped, whipping around to face his new roommate. "What do you think?"

"… You're going to run an _antique_ store?" Saguru raised an eyebrow to cover his shock.

"Yep!" Kaito grabbed at Saguru's arm before tugging him toward a door that was behind the couch. "My storage facilities in France, Greece, and Italy were getting a bit full."

Saguru sighed at the casual way Kaito referred to his odd wealth, a mixture of earned and ill-gotten gains. The thief grinned at the teen's expression of defeat and nudged him toward the door.

"What's with the sign?" Saguru asked, pointing to the perfectly level board that said, 'Remember: Sleeping hounds have fangs and claws and don't like to be woken.'

"An allusion to your morning personality." Kaito snickered. Saguru rolled his eyes, just because he could break walls when half-awake didn't mean he deserved a warning label.

When he opened the door Saguru could only blink in surprise. Soft green walls were tinted yellow by the cream colored curtains that covered the large window across from the door. The same speckled carpeting that covered the living room's floor lined this bedroom. A desk sat in the corner next to a large bookcase. Along the opposite wall was a queen sized bed next to a night stand. Next to the doorway was a walk-in closet with a bathroom door beside it.

"Oh…" Saguru blinked. Kaito grinned at the teen's look of awe.

"We share a bathroom but the one by the kitchen has a shower too." Saguru eyed the bathroom nervously, wondering whether or not he should invest in a few locks (with retina scan recognition…).

"I suppose we should start unpacking then-!" Saguru yelped when Kaito hooked his arm around his neck and began dragging him back out of his room.

"Nope!~ First we're gonna get some food!" Kaito didn't let go until they were out on the street. As Saguru gasped for air he noticed Kaito glancing around like an excited puppy.

_I suppose unpacking could wait a bit._ The teen's eyes softened.

**(… uh…, hi?)**

"You just had to get us thrown out, didn't you?" Saguru grumbled to Kaito as he walked back toward the store. "Two hours here and we've already been banned from a restaurant!"

"You were the one who ordered th-that f-f-f-finny thing!" Kaito shuddered at the memory of the fish Saguru had chosen to eat.

"That fear is just ridiculous." The blond scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Like it's any worse than your reaction to snakes!" The Magician prodded the other's side.

"That is different. Snakes are terrifying." Saguru paled slightly. "Fish on the other hand have been domesticated. We eat them, we see them as dumb, and some people keep them as pets!"

"Those are all crazy people." Kaito said with a smile.

"Says the one whose sanity has been the topic of many familial debates."

"Fine, _I'm_ crazy. But," the magician winked at the younger man, "that doesn't mean that I'm wrong.~"

"…" Saguru's eyebrow twitched as he pinned a disbelieving look on Kaito.

"Accept the insanity, Sagu-chan!" Kaito snickered, reaching over to hook an arm around the blond's neck. Saguru quickly ducked under the limb and took off in the other direction. The magician blinked in surprise before a sharp grin spread across his face.

"Saguchaaaaan!~" Kaito sang as he walked after the boy. "You won't get far you know!"

Saguru internally cursed as he ran. Why in the world had he thought it was a good idea to run away from _Kaitou KID_?!

A quick turn down an alley and he was panting as he leaned against a wall, head turned to peek out at the passerby. Soon enough his breathing slowed enough to eavesdrop on a group of people nearby.

"Honestly, Mio-chan!" A large dark haired man was saying. "Don't worry so much. We said we'd a;; meet at one and it isn't even 12:45 yet."

Saguru checked his pocket watch and shook his head. _12:55_

"But Daisuke, is always, always, early, Shiro-kun!" Mio bit her thumb nail as her eyes darted around, searching the crowds.

Saguru frowned and shifted to get to a better view of the friends.

The man, Shiro, looked to be in his early twenties. His clothing, a ruffled dress shirt under a blazer and jeans, suggested that he could be a college student. Possible office job. The way he leaned toward the girl betrayed his attraction, though his overall stature reminded Saguru of Kaito's rich-boy act.

The girl, Mio, was around the age of nineteen. From the small food stains on her sleeves, highly diluted but still there, Saguru deduced that she worked as a waitress and was clumsy, also shown by the bandages on her fingers. She didn't notice his attraction as she continued to scan faces.

"Saguru!" Something grabbed the teen's arm, pulling him out of the alley just in time to avoid some heavy thing hitting the ground. Just before the first scream, a faint clinking echoed in Saguru's ears. The boy ripped himself out of Kaito's grip to see what had almost killed him.

"… Kaito, no one leaves this area." The corpse was stiff, too stiff for this to have been recent. Saguru turned to look at Mio. "Miss?"

"…" Mio didn't respond; her eyes were wide with horror and her face white.

"Miss." Saguru clasped a hand on her shoulder. The shocked girl's gaze flicked up to him in alarm. "Do you have a cellphone?"

"I do." Shiro looked quite steady, although his face had taken on a shaken expression.

"Call the police." Saguru ordered as he led Mio toward a bus stop bench to sit down before she fainted. "Madam, are you alright?'

"… Daisuke." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you know the victim?"

"They're coming." Shiro saved the girl from answering.

"Good." Saguru turned back to look at the girl. "The police are going to want to question you, alright?"

He received a small nod before he started back toward the crime scene.

_Rigor mortis has set in. Estimated time is eight hours. Body is wrapped in a rope. _Saguru scanned the scene through narrow eyes. _Made to look like a suicide. Amateurish. Evidence of burning on the end of the rope._

"Kaito." The blond turned to look at his friend. "Can you go up and see if there is anything on the roof?"

"Right." There was not race of humor in the other's expression now.

The sound of police sirens filled the air as Kaito disappeared into the building. Saguru stared after the magician for a brief moment before turning to face the officers climbing out of the cruisers.

"Jeez. Can't go a day without someone dyin' in this town!" A tall dark skinned man growled to himself as he stalked toward the alley. "If Fujimine is here I'm callin' an exorcist."

"Don't be so harsh, Keisotsu-keibu." The man following him tried to placate. Saguru sighed before moving to meet the inspector.

"Good afternoon, Keibu-san, Keiji-san." The blond greeted the men politely, trying to ignore the odd irritation that bubbled up at the sight of the inspector.

"Good afternoon." The detective bowed slightly in greeting. The inspector only studied him for a moment before snorting.

"Another one? What is it wit' teenagers 'nd crime?" Saguru scowled and the man's rude tone. "Well? Who are you then?"

"Mustang Saguru," The blond growled; then, for no real reason, added on, "tantei-san."

"You'll have to forgive him, Mustang-kun." The other man sighed as the inspector glared. "Keisotsu-keibu had another fight with his wife and it put him in a mood. My name is Yamato Takagi. This is Keisotsu Heiji-keibu."

"Nice to meet you, Yamato-keiji." Saguru smiled his charming smile that often made girls blush (taught to him by Kaito, of course) before he turned serious again.

"A body fell from the roof of a building. I've sent a friend up to look at the scene but if you could send someone up?" Saguru raised an eyebrow. Heiji twitched before nodding to Takagi cueing the detective to start for the building.

"Rigor mortis has stiffened the body. Estimated eight hours since death. Burn marks found on clothing. Two of his friends were near the scene." Saguru motioned toward Mio and Shiro.

"What were they doin'?" Heiji glanced around the alleyway. Forensic officers were crowded around the corpse doing what they were paid to do.

"Waiting for the victim to join them. It seemed to be a friend's day out." Saguru followed the inspector as he made his way toward the couple on the bench.

Mio looked a bit calmer though she still clung to Shiro's hand as he watched the cops around him with narrow eyes. Saguru sped up a bit to reach them before Heiji.

"Excuse me." The blond caught their attention easily. "This is Keisotsu Heiji-keibu. He will be asking you a few questions."

"A-alright." Mio whispered. Shiro only nodded, his expression drawn and his skin pale.

"Your names please." Heiji shifted his stance into a more comfortable pose, though Saguru noted that he was inadvertently showing them his lack of a firearm or handcuffs.

"My name is Himura Mio. This is Shiro Rokumaru-kun." Mio's voice was soft but it held no sign of weakness.

"Occupation?"

"Students." Shiro said flatly.

"Although I do work at Poirot Café down the street." Mo added.

"How did ya' know tha' victim?" The girl winced.

"Please stop calling him that! His name was Hamasaki Daisuke." Heiji caught a nearby officer's eye and twitched his head, the officer nodded before moving toward the police cars.

"How did you know Hamasaki-san, then?" Saguru gave the girl a somber smile.

"H-he was my boyfriend." Mio's eyes shown with tears as her voice went thick. Shiro wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We had been going out for three years."

"He didn't have any problems financially?" Heiji took over again after sending Saguru a small glare.

"Not that I know of." Mio shook her head. "He wasn't involved in anything like drugs either. He hated things like that."

"Daisuke-kun was very smart with his money Keibu-san. He knew what to do to achieve success." Shiro murmured.

"You knew Hamasaki-san closely as well." Heiji looked at the man.

"We were roommates freshman year. I was the one to introduce Mio to Daisuke-kun." Shiro shrugged as if he was trying to shake off his emotions.

"Did Hamasaki-san have any enemies?" Heiji asked.

"No." Shiro didn't hesitate. "Daisuke-kun could make friends with anyone."

"… What about you Himura-san?" Saguru narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Huh?" Mio blinked.

"Do you have someone who dislikes you?"

"Umm…" Mio frowned.

"Oshino Yuumi-san." Shiro said making Mio look at him as if in shock.

"Oshino Yuumi-san?" Saguru prompted.

"Daisuke-kun was nice to everyone and sometimes people read a bit too much into his kindness. Oshino-san was in his chemistry class. After a while he began to notice how… enamored she was getting with him. He let her down gently and she accepted that he was just her friend. Oshino-san was one of the first people to express misgivings about Daisuke-kun and Mio-chan's relationship."

"… And that isn't all." Mio spoke up. Saguru pinned his gaze on her, his mouth opening to ask a question.

"What do ya' mean?" Heiji beat him to the punch, asking the nervous girl the question in a tone that held no room to back out.

"Ever since Daisuke and I had made our relationship known Oshino-san has been sending me threatening letters."

"What?!" Shiro leapt out of his seat to scan his friend for any injuries.

"They stopped about a year and a half ago so I didn't bring it up. I didn't want to burden anybody." Mio looked down at her lap.

"She must have been planning something worse. Much worse." Shiro scowled.

"We don't know that yet." Heiji sighed.

"All we know is that she should make a statement." Saguru nodded. As the inspector left to get Oshino Yuumi to the scene Saguru turned in time to see Kaito returning with Takagi close behind.

"Anything?" Saguru asked once the magician was close enough to hear.

"Traces of burn marks on the roof's railing and the remains of the rope that held the body up." Kaito shrugged. "Oh! And a used cigarette lighter."

"Used?"

"Tapped out. There was no way that could have been used to burn through the rope."

Saguru frowned, subconsciously gripping his pocket watch.

_Useless lighter. Rope that was burned. Remaining rope left behind… _the blond's brow furrowed.

_"Saguru!"_

_ A loud thud followed by a small clack. _

Saguru took off into the alley, dodging officers as he went. Behind him he could hear Kaito running after him.

"Did you figure out something, Sagu-chan?" Kaito asked, though the blond ignored him.

"There's the body…" The teen murmured as he glanced around. A small flash caught his eye making him smirk. Saguru sauntered over before crouching to pick up the small blue cigarette lighter with his handkerchief. The name 'Yuumi' was written down the side and a clear fingerprint was visible on the lighter's switch.

"Sagu-chan?" Kaito tipped his head to the side when he caught sight of Saguru's victorious smirk. The teen looked over at him as he held up the lighter.

"Got it."

**(Sorry if the case makes no sense…)**

Soft rock music filled the living room, quiet enough to make the lyrics intelligible. Saguru sighed, his head resting on the couch's arm, as his mind whirred with the case details.

It turns out that Oshino Yuumi _had_ killed Hamasaki Daisuke.

_"I just couldn't stand it!" _She had confessed to him. _How could he prefer her over me? What did she have that I didn't? Why couldn't he love me/ I loved him but he felt nothing for me so what did I have to live for/ I was going to kill myself you know. I'd decided that long before, but I couldn't leave him to her!"_

Saguru sighed again as he covered his eyes with his arm.

He couldn't understand what could drive someone to kill the person they loved.

But that wasn't what was truly bothering him.

Today he had seen his first dead body. Most people would have freaked out. Most people would have panicked. But he had calmly commanded the situation as if he did this every day. He found out who the murderer was before she could end her life and had felt nothing but smug satisfaction when Heiji had glared at him for commandeering the case.

"You ok, Sagu-chan?" Saguru peeked out from under his arm to see Kaito gazing at him with worry.

"Um…" The blond stared. "I'm fine… What is all of that?"

Kaito blinked and glanced down at the tangled mess of wires in his arms. The magician looked back up with a grin. "I'm setting up our home computer system!"

"Home computers don't use that many wires." Saguru eyed the pile suspiciously. "At least not the normal ones…"

Kaito's responding grin made the detective trail off. The toothy smile made images of Cheshire cats and thieves in white dance in his head as he shivered.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing.~"

"… They won't be able to trace anything back here, right?" Saguru didn't really want to know who 'they' were, even if he had a pretty good idea.

"Do you trust me so little?" Kaito actually pouted as if he was really hurt.

"My mother once told me, 'Never trust a thief'." Never mind that she had said it during a game of Monopoly when Kaito had been the banker.

"Wise words." Kaito hummed as he started for the stairs.

"…Indeed." Saguru shook his head before getting up. _I'm going to bed…_

**(Guess the POV!)**

Officers bustled around the police station with a dimmed sort of energy that almost fell to a trance-like state which was understandable considering the time. Tired blue eyes scanned the many faces that stared at computers screens or gazed blankly at file notes. His mouth curved upward slightly when he recognized Takagi's head as it rested on his crossed arms. Thoughts of whether or not he had the energy to get up and say 'hi' were scattered when the door he sat beside opened.

A pretty blonde shuffled out of the room; glazed, teal green eyes stared forward blankly, fuzzy with sleep. She paused and glanced to the side to glare weakly at him.

"I know, I know." He groaned as he forced himself to stand.

"Kazuha-shishou's uncle is a priest, maybe you should meet him." The girl's voice was bleary but stern, its natural roughness making her sound distant although he knew her well enough to see the teasing glint in her eyes.

"I'm not cursed." He protested. He balked under her disbelieving look and added, "I just have really bad luck…"

"Uh huh." The blonde raised an eyebrow before catching sight of his school uniform. She groaned before looking down at her own clothing. "You are explaining _this_," she gestured between them, "to Ojii-chan."

"I know." He sighed, bending down to grab her bag as well as his own.

"Only you could run into a kidnapper in a deserted park."

"It was a 'in the wrong place at the wrong time' thing!"

"Shinichi, at some point you're going to have to see that that phrase can only apply so many times." The girl sighed.

"Humor me, Shiho." Shinichi rolled his eyes as he led them toward the doors.

Just as he touched the door there was a chorus of different ringtones that made everyone who wasn't sleeping jump. They all fumbled to pull out their cell phones, ignoring the email notifications on the computer screens.

Shinichi opened the message, letting Shiho peer over his shoulder to read the note.

'During the time when our famed confectioner

Aids Anesidora's disciples as she mourns her babe's farewell,

This flighty revenant shall intrude upon one sanguine consort

In an alluring beryl dress and steal her away into the night.

The feat shall be simple no matter the velvet barricades.

~Kaitou KID *doodle*

P.S.-I have returned, dear critics. Catch me if you can!~'

"…" Shiho glanced at her friend through narrow eyes. She could already see the teen's brain whirling as he tried to find the solution.

She sighed.

_Why do I get the feeling things are going to be much more difficult from now on? _

**(Now why would you think that, Shiho-chan?)**

**Don't hurt me! Please! I know it has been a long time since I've updated but college is already kicking my butt, if you readers joined in it would just be like beating a dead horse. **

**Yes. Keisotsu-keibu is indeed Hattori, who came out a bit older than Shin-chan (around 25). Shinichi and Shiho only got bit parts but they'll be the main focus in the next chapter. **

**Thank God I'm not a real killer or anything, because I'd be way too easy to catch. At first I planned on Shiro being the killer but it ended up as Yuumi. You may see Mio and Shiro again but only as plot catalysts. **

**How does Shinichi know Takagi? Why does Shiho call Kazuha 'shishou' (= teacher)?  
All in good time, my dears….**

** SilentShimizzles: Thanks for the review! Shiho is one of my favorite characters so she will appear quite a bit (almost as much as Shin-chan and Kaito and Sagu-chan). I hope you like my Shiho anyway…**

** anon74: *winces* Sorry, I missed the deadline but you did give me the kick in the pants I needed to focus on Forever again. My brain hates to stay on one plot for so long (the reason I like writing my drabbles so much) but it likes pleasing people so when someone asks I try very hard to deliver… **

**The reviews motivate me! If you think I'm taking too long to update shoot me a review/PM and I'll refocus. (Don't be mean though, I cry easily….)**


	6. In which a hawk meets a raven

**(A/N: Boom! New Chapter!)**

_There is darkness all around as if he is standing in a pitch black room; although, when he looks down he finds that he can see his body without any problem as if he is being lit up from the inside. A small gleam beneath him makes his sharp gaze shift to study the ground. _

_He lets out a gasp when he registers the shine of the glass floor he stands on. Tentatively he crouches to spread out his weight, not knowing the strength of the flooring, as his eyes scan around him, trying to find the edge of the glass. As he looks he notices a small flicker that has him whipping around before he knows it. _

"…_Hello?" He calls. The sound of his voice causes him to frown in confusion. The noise springing from his lips is too high, more like a child's than anything, although if he listens he can make out the deeper sound that he knows is his. He feels dread start to enter his heart as he slowly looks down to stare at his reflection. _

_A small boy gazes up at him, his expression sad despite the confusion on the original's face. The boy sits in a cross-legged position, as opposed to his own crouched posture, glasses glimmering in the light that radiates from the original's form. _

_The boy opens his mouth as if to speak- _

"SHIN-CHAN!"

Blue eyes flew open as Shinichi jerked in his seat. His back immediately straightened and he jumped when the bedroom door opened to reveal a pretty, young brunette who poked her head into the room.

"Time to wake up.~" The young woman skipped into the room. She frowned when she reached him, spying the papers on the desk and the bleary sleep in his eyes. "Late night?"

"Mmnh." Shinichi nodded, stretching his arms over his head.

"Did you solve any of it?"

"No." Shinichi grumbled, glaring at the girl when she grinned. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." The girl glanced away teasingly.

"No, but you were thinking it."

"Thinking what?" She asked. "Thinking that my baby brother bit off more than he could chew, demanding that no one try and help him because he'll 'have this wrapped up by dinnertime'? Is that what you thought I was thinking?" She smiled at him. "Well I wasn't."

"What was it then?" Shinichi asked moodily.

"I was thinking that Yuu-chan will have drunk half of the coffee pot by now and he did so while hacking your phone."

"…" Shinichi stared before jumping up with a yelp. "Damnit, Yukiko! Tell me that sooner!"

"I couldn't. You told me to shut up." Yukiko pouted but Shinichi was already out the door and thundering down the steps.

"Yuusaku! Don't you take another sip of that coffee!" The teen shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Um… Too late?" A teen with dark brown hair and eyes raised an eyebrow at Shinichi's dramatic arrival. Shinichi ignored him, choosing instead to stare at the empty coffee pot.

"Uh oh.~ Looks like Shin-chan was too late!~" Yukiko breezed past her brother, ignoring the look of utter devastation on his face. She waltzed over to Yuusaku, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Why don't I start another pot while you go and get ready, hm?"

Yukiko looked at Shinichi expectantly but he seemed unable to comprehend that she was talking, his eyes glued to the pot. After a moment he turned around slowly and shuffled off towards the stairs. There was a small 'thunk' from upstairs before the shower turned on.

"Yuki." Yuusaku started warily.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?~"

"There hasn't been a pot of coffee yet." Yukiko beamed up at him with a wide, innocent smile.

"I know."

"… Ok."

**(Is Yuusaku OOC? *worries*)**

Shinichi glared at Yuusaku as he rested his chin on his arms. His chocolate brown hair drooped slightly from the moisture still collected there. His uniform's jacket hung off the back of his chair and the white shirt he wore was ruffled in an untidy way. His overall presentation was the polar opposite of Yuusaku, whose uniform was perfect and pristine.

The neater teen was looking down at the smart phone in his hand, sipping from a glass of water (Shinichi had refused to let him have any coffee from the still making pot) as he did.

"So," Yuusaku glanced over at the younger teen teasingly, "what you're saying is you've got nothing?"

"Shut up…" Shinichi scowled.

"Now, now Shin-chan. Play nice." Yukiko placed a steaming mug in front of her little brother, making him perk up like a child. "You too Yuu-chan. Tell us what you've got!"

"Well, 'velvet barricades' is obviously a museum. Most likely the Beika Museum as it is the closest. I'm not sure who Anesidora is but the word 'disciples' makes her some sort of Goddess or at least a priestess. 'Sanguine' is another word for res, same as 'beryl' is for green." Yuusaku pinched his chin slightly in thought.

"I know all that." Shinichi sighed, hands wrapped around his already half empty mug. "But who is this consort or the confectioner? And who is this guy anyway?"

"You're kidding." A monotone voice said, making the three teens jump.

"Shiho-kun! Good morning!" Yukiko cheered as she ran over to give the girl in the doorway a hug.

"Good morning Sempai." Shiho hugged the excitable girl back.

"What do you mean 'You're kidding'? You know who he is?" Shinichi deadpanned.

"Kaitou KID is a gentleman thief who steals artifacts from all over the world. Last I heard he was in England. He's infamous." Shiho hefted her bag over her shoulder while nodding pointedly at the clock. "I've been waiting outside for 15 minutes."

"Oh, sorry." Shinichi got up and stretched. "I was trying to decode that note all night long."

"Well, hurry up. I don't want to be late because you are having trouble with a love note." Shiho rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"'Love note?' Hey!" Shinichi shrugged on his gakuen's jacket and grabbed his bag before running after his friend. He caught up to her at the front gate where she waited while he finished putting on his shoes. "What's this about a love note?"

"My cousins got their hands on the note you forwarded to me and they said that it sounded like a love note." Shiho paused to look back at the house. "Are Yukiko and Yuusaku walking with us?"

"No, they're skipping." Shinichi waved a hand dismissively. "You need to guard your phone better."

"Says the guy who just left his phone at the mercy of his older sister and her boyfriend." Shiho frowned. "Weren't they wearing their uniforms?"

Shinichi smirked before holding up the cell phone in his hand. "Snagged it when you walked in. All I know is that Yukiko was talking about a student discount at the zoo."

"Are you even going to try to pay attention in class today?" Shiho groaned as Shinichi unlocked his phone.

"Darn it!" Shinichi stopped, making Shiho turn around to look at him. "He changed my wallpaper again."

Shiho rolled her eyes at him and began walking again. "Why do I even bother? Come to think of it, since when are you interested in thieves?"

"I- I just had an urge. I've had a smaller amount of cases this week so it's not too bad." Shinichi shrugged. It was too hard for him to try to explain the sudden rush of excitement that had come with the note.

"Uh huh." Shiho deadpanned. "And the kidnapping case on Monday and the murderer chase yesterday wasn't enough? And what about the box of cold case files you have stored somewhere?"

"Shush." Shinichi frowned. When he saw Shiho roll her eyes he smiled. "It's not that I don't think school is important, because it is, it's just that this is so much more interesting. I mean, not only is this guy a thief that hands out warning notes, but he is also smart enough to breach the police stations firewalls and send a message to every point of contact in the network! Then he just slips out again and made it so no one could track him. Let's not forget he did it in under five minutes too!" Shinichi's eyes practically glowed at the prospect of a genius rival.

"…" Shiho stared at him. "How many hours of sleep did you get? Two?"

"Shut up." Shinichi frowned at her.

"You really did only get two hours didn't you?" Shiho sighed. "And I bet you only had one of those weird dreams you're always getting. Why am I even taking you to school? You should be in bed."

"It's because the thought of doing a chemistry lab with one of the 'lesser minds' gives you a headache." Shinichi smirked.

"True." Shiho nodded. They walked in silence for a moment before she spoke up again. "So did you have one of those dreams again?"

Shinichi looked down and nodded. "Exactly the same."

"I'm concerned, Shinichi. You've been having this dream for weeks now. It has to mean something."

"They're just dreams, Shiho. Nothing but images to keep the mind active during sleep." Shinichi shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll believe that when you do." Shiho sighed. "Come on, we're going to be late."

**(Now Shiho is OOC! AHHH!)**

The walk to the school was a long one that took the two students through the shopping center when the stores were still in the process of opening. A few of the owners called out 'hello's to them and one even came out for a quick chat. They all knew Shinichi and Shiho during their childhoods when the two of them would play hide and seek amongst the stands and stores as Yukiko shopped.

"Good morning, Fuuma-san." Shinichi waved to the woman butcher as he and Shiho passed. The woman waved back happily before pointing across the street. Shinichi frowned in confusion, turning to see what had caused her excitement and stopping. "Oh."

"What?" Shiho glanced up from her phone, where she'd been rereading the note. Shinichi simply pointed at the building across from the butchers. "… Well that's not flamboyant."

"We haven't had an antique store here in a while." Shinichi observed. The store front wasn't really flamboyant, it just didn't fit in with the theme of the street around it. As the young detective studied the shop, itching to go inside and explore, Shiho sighed.

"One mystery at a time." She tugged at him arm and held up her phone. Shinichi nodded after a moment, letting her lead him toward the school while mentally swearing to come back when the shop opened.

**(It's on their route to school~)**

The school's halls were packed with students, chatting as they waited for the school bell system to cue the start of class. Shinichi wove in and out of the crowds easily, creating room for Shiho to sneak through as well. Just as they reached their classroom someone called out making the pair stop and turn around.

"Shinichi-kun! Shi-chan!" Two young brunettes jogged up to them. The girls were identical in almost every way, save their hair styles as one had a messier style than the other.

"Ran-chan, Aoko-chan, good morning." Shinichi smiled.

"It's not as good as you think, Shinichi-kun." Then less messy girl sighed.

"Otou-san didn't get home until five in the morning! And that was only to grab some new clothes!" The messier one said loudly. "What is going on?"

"Well, a phantom thief did send a heist note to the station late last night." Shinichi said a bit defensively. "He's going to steal something from Beika museum soon and the station needs to know when."

"Heist note? You mean that love note Shi-chan had on her phone?" The messy haired girl asked.

"It's a heist note." Shinichi frowned. "Not a love note."

"So it's this thief's fault that he didn't come home?"

"I told you, Aoko. It's just work." The girl's neat look-a-like said chidingly.

"Fine, fine. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?" Aoko said with a pout.

"Ecstatic." The other girl, Ran, smiled. "I don't envy whoever sent that note either, Okaa-chan was pissed."

"She was?" Shinichi groaned.

"Very angry." Ran nodded.

"And she'll be even angrier if her two daughters are late to class because they were chatting in the hallway. Again." The group jumped and turned to see a woman glaring at them from the classroom's doorway.

"We won't be late." Aoko smiled.

"Oh?" The woman smirked as the bell rang. The two girls paled and darted off.

"Were you waiting for the bell before you talked to us?" Shiho asked blandly.

"Made I was. " The woman glanced at Shiho. "Get in here before I count you late."

"Hai Eri-obasan." Shiho smirked and slipped inside with Shinichi following quickly behind her.

"That's Tsuyoi-sensei to you!" Eri frowned after her niece. Shinichi and Shiho slipped into their seats just as the other students filed in.

"Your family is so strange, Shiho." Shinichi said, shaking his head.

"You're just learning this now?" Shiho turned in her seat to face him with a sarcastically bland look.

"No, I'm just wondering how their brand of insanity is so different from yours." Shinichi deadpanned.

"Maybe it's because I was raised by Ojii-chan." Shiho shrugged. "It's a different kind of insanity."

"No kidding." Shinichi chuckled, eyeing the front where their sensei stood with a student he hadn't seen before. Eri turned suddenly to face the class, slamming a book down in the process.

"Quiet!" She ordered making the entire class stop talking instantly. Eri glared at them before smirking smugly. "We have a new student joining class today. Say help to Mustang Saguru-san."

The class murmured out a greeting, mostly out of fear of one of Tsuyoi-sensei's detention sprees. Shinichi tipped his head to the side ever so slightly, narrowing his eyes.

Mustang Saguru was a young man with shaggy dark blond hair, mahogany colored eyes, and a generic northern Europe shaped face though Shinichi could spy some hints of Japanese ancestry. He stood in an almost military-like fashion but occasionally shifted to the side as if he was waiting to be jumped. His uniform was neat, like Yuusaku's had been, but the fabric looked ruffled as if the teen had been in a fight. His overall form was a bit larger than normal, suggesting that he had been a part of a sports team. _'Probably wrestling or boxing.' _When the boy reached up a hand to run his fingers through his hair (_'nervous habit'_) Shinichi could see the stain of hair dye on his scalp. _'Odd, he doesn't look the type.'_

"Good morning." Mustang bowed formally, his British accent curling around the words in an interesting fashion. "As you heard my name is Mustang Saguru. Pleased to meet you all. I hope we can be friends." Mustang smiled. The smile was perfectly polite but when Shinichi looked closer he could see that boy's eyes darting around, analyzing the class. It was the same kind of look that Yukiko said that Shinichi got while studying case suspects. When Mustang's eyes passed over Shinichi he paused and looked him over again.

"Fujimine-san, raise your hand." Eri ordered breaking Mustang's concentration. Shinichi obediently held his hand up while still studying the new boy. "Mustang-san your seat will be behind Fujimine-san."

"Thank you, Sensei." Mustang smiled and nodded to Eri before walking down the aisle. As he sat down Shinichi caught Shiho giving the boy an irritated glance. You see Shiho liked privacy. She liked sitting at the back of the class and chatting with Shinichi while Eri went over things the two already knew. She detested talking with anyone she was unfamiliar with. Her cold disposition had even earned her the title 'Ice Princess.'

Mustang caught her glare, blinking in surprise before offering her a charming smile. Shinichi snickered at the face Shiho made in reply as he turned to face the new student.

"Hello Mustang-san. My name is Fujimine Shinichi, if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll be happy to help." Shinichi stretched out a hand, the standard greeting coming easily. Mustang's eyes widened slightly before he took Shinichi's hand in a firm handshake with a small smile.

"Thank you, Fujimine-san. I'll be sure to remember that." Shinichi gave the boy a smile before turning in his seat to face the board. As Eri started the lesson the detective looked around before taking out his phone to stare at the heist note.

A small grumble behind him made him glance back to see Mustang frowning at a page in his notebook. The boy flipped to another and twitched before turning to the back of the book. He smirked and fished in his bag for a pencil. Shinichi quickly looked back at his phone, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

**(Is that what Eri is like? *worries*)**

It seemed like only minutes had passed but when Shiho tapped on Shinichi's head, bringing him back to Earth, students were already milling around for lunch. As Shinichi blinked, refocusing his eyes, the girl placed a bento in front of him.

"So you got anything?" She asked as she dug out her own lunch.

"…No." Shinichi groaned, opening the box moodily. "I just can't figure it out. Who is Anesidora? And what's his target? He isn't planning to steal a real woman!"

"Maybe you should just let the police handle this one." Shiho said mildly. Shinichi glared at her, opening his mouth to snap something.

"Excuse me." The voice of the boy behind him made Shinichi start, like he'd forgotten about him. "But I think Anesidora is another name for the Greek goddess Demeter."

"Eh?" Shinichi turned to look at Mustang.

"Who asked you?" Shiho grumbled. Shinichi threw her a disapproving glance.

"May I see?" Mustang gestured to the phone. Shinichi blinked and studied the boy's innocent expression before handing over the phone.

"…" Mustang's eyes scanned the text on the phone before he smirked. "Yes, I'm positive that KID is referring to Demeter."

"You know KID?" Shiho's eyebrow rose.

"He did one of his sprees in England when I was young." Mustang shrugged.

"Who is Demeter?" Shinichi asked.

"She is the goddess of agriculture. She is the cause of the season changes. The story goes that her beloved daughter was forced into a marriage with Hades, the god of the underworld. Demeter struck a deal with him saying that every autumn her daughter stays with Hades and every spring and summer she stays with Demeter. That's why plants wilt in autumn, because Demeter is mourning the loss of her daughter."

"That's pretty vague for a heist." Shiho said.

"But when it's paired with the other clues it makes sense. If Anesidora, or Demeter, is the goddess of agriculture then her disciples are farmers. I'm sure what the 'famed confectioner' part is in reference to the legend of the rabbit in the moon that pounds mocha. If that's the case then the most notable moon associated with farmers is the harvest moon."

"September 30th." Shinichi nodded.

"How do you know all of this?" Shiho narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I have experience with KID's notes. My father is a lawyer with Scotland Yard and he used to bring the notes home with him." Mustang smiled. "And my mother told me the story of the Rabbit in the Moon when I was a child."

"Well that's the date covered. His target is this consort…" Shinichi snatch back his phone.

"Shinichi, have you tried the museum's website for exhibits?" Shiho asked as she took a bite of her lunch. Shinichi looked at her blankly, making her scoff. "Honestly, Google is there for a reason."

Shiho took out her own phone and within seconds she was on the museum's website surfing through the exhibits.

"The only one that fits the bill is this opal called 'the Flame Queen.'" Shiho turned the phone so the boys could see. On the screen was an enlarged picture of a smooth opal that had two distinct colors. The edge of the opal was ringed with a deep green and the center was a bright red.

"… It looks like a fried egg." Mustang said after a moment.

"A weirdly colored fried egg." Shinichi nodded in agreement. Shiho just rolled her eyes with a sigh.

**(The Flame Queen is a real gem! Google it!)**

The rest of the day passed by quickly enough. Class ended with Tsuyoi-sensei's usual dismissal of 'what are you all still doing here?'. Students spilled out of the classroom, murmuring and laughing about unimportant things.

"Why didn't you try the internet before?" Mustang asked while packing up his things.

"I just didn't think about it." Shinichi shrugged. "Using the computer isn't always my first thought. I want to test myself."

"Which is stupid to do with this sort of thing." Shiho shrugged her bag onto her shoulder. "Kaitou KID is a thief and he strikes quickly."

"But September 30th is a few days away. I had time." Shinichi shrugged.

"Baka, the preparation that goes into a stake-out needs planning, which needs time." Shiho scolded.

"KID tends to take it easy on the first heist." Mustang said easily, picking up his bag. "Afterwards he goes through codes and riddles like a savant.

"You sound almost admiring." Shinichi led the three of them out the door.

"Well you have to admit, he is smart. Creating and cracking codes comes easily to him." Mustang shrugged with an odd look of annoyance on his face, muttering something that sounded like 'the wise arse' in English under his breath.

"True but he's still a thief." Shinichi frowned.

"No one ever gets hurt during one of his heists." Mustang said as he held the front entrance door open for the others. "Anyone who does injure others while he's around is swiftly brought to justice. I went to a heist once with my mother and during the heist a sniper tried to shoot the owner of the museum. The police found the shooter hanging upside down with a kaleidoscope of colors covering him."

"Sounds like a criminal with a heart of gold." Shiho rolled her eyes.

"He had also hogtied a few officers and dyed the inspector's hair pink." Mustang said seriously.

"…" Shiho stared at him for a moment before turning to face Shinichi. "Count me out."

"What, really?" Shinichi blinked.

"I'll let you be the one walking around with magenta hair." Shiho patted his shoulder as she passed him. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Kind of you."

"Of course, I'm a naturally kind person." Shiho smirked to herself.

"Fine, if Shiho isn't coming do you want to?" Shinichi looked over at Mustang who blinked in surprise.

"… Sure." Mustang smiled. The blond looked up and sighed. "This is my stop."

Shinichi blinked and glanced up. The group had already made it to the market, the odd antique shop standing over them. He glanced at the new student in surprise, he could honestly say that that wasn't what he was expecting.

"I will see you tomorrow, Fujimine-san and um… I don't think I've been told your name." Mustang smiled charmingly at Shiho.

"Waizu Shiho." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you, Waizu-san. Fujimine-san." Mustang turned and made his way to the door of the shop. As he stepped inside Shinichi could hear him shout, 'I'm home Kuroba!'

Shinichi stopped completely, the name ringing in his head. _'Kuroba, Kuroba, Kuroba' _and from some part deep in his mind came the word _'Kaito.'_

**(… POV change: Saguru)**

"And how was your day, Sagu-chan?" Kaito asked as he draped himself over Saguru's shoulders. The blond, too used to Kaito leaning on him, took on notice.

"Fine." The boy muttered as he flipped through the photo album on his lap. "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of your Tantei-kun, would you?"

"Why?" Kaito's voice was light but Saguru could feel the flinch that was caused by his question.

"Curious."

"… Riddle!" Kaito jumped away. "Wee wee man in a red red coat. Staff in my hand, stone in my throat. What am I?"

"… Cherry." Saguru raised an eyebrow.

"… Fine." Kaito snapped his fingers and an old photo appeared in his hand.

Saguru took the picture gently, gazing down at the people. It was a freeze frame of Kaito kissing a young man on the cheek. The other boy was laughing happily, half-heartedly trying to push the magician away.

The other boy looked exactly like Fujimine.

Saguru internally smirked as he handed the photo back.

_'Found him.'_

_**(Now are you going to tell Kaito, Sagu-chan?)**_

**So… posted something! **

**Please tell me if Eri is completely OOC… I don't know here too well…**

**Ok! Family dynamics so far! Shinichi is Yukiko's little brother and Yukiko is dating Yuusaku. Shiho is the niece of Eri and the cousin of Ran and Aoko. It won't be too hard but guess who 'Ojii-chan' is!**


End file.
